The Trouble With Ninja Weddings
by Shenlong7
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are getting married and chaos exumes. Different pains and rivals collide. Everything that the first one had this one has. Let the madness begin.Sequel to Their Eyes Met With Love
1. Chapter 1

The Trouble with Ninjas and Weddings

Chapter One: Meet the Planner

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the character's of Naruto or even the right call myself the ultimate NaruHina fan. Riema does though and this for her.

* * *

He looked back one last time at the village that had he had once called home, Konohagakure, and Sanjuro felt a pain in his heart. Not just for the fact that he was forced to leave his home, but he was forced to leave the woman he loved who was getting married to another man, a better man. It was that jealousy that lead him to plotting to kill Uzamaki Naruto and that's what cause him to lose all standing in the village. After years of being one of the popular guys, no girl would ever look his way and he was only allowed to live because he had defended Hinata, a mask which was used to get him off the executioners block, but all the villagers knew he was. There would be no one to save him now if he was caught, since now he would be a missing-nin, making a living off of people's misery as a killer for higher. Nothing about his future looked promising and he'd hate himself for ever for what he did Hinata and the others.

"So you faked your own death," said a voice that was all too familiar. It was the voice of the first squad ANBU captain Hatake Kakashi. "You know Sakura was able to dispel the genjustu, but she thought that Hinata might have second doubts so she didn't tell the others."

"She thought Hinata would have second doubts," asked Sanjuro cocking his eyebrow. "Is she retarded or does she watch too many soap operas?"

"Too many soap operas," replied the veteran ANBU captain as he turned the page in his book. (Little woman if you believe, but if you know it's complete bull shit then Icha Icha) "But you're trying to leave the village after performing a genjutsu on a number of your superiors. I'm afraid that's treason and so I must ask that you come quietly."

"Would you even need a sword if we fought," asked Sanjuro. "Would you even need Kurenai to perform a genjutsu?"

"No," answered Kakashi. Sanjuro then noticed the wolf eye, the wolf tail and the wolf ears.

"Well damn," said Sanjuro, sighing as he brought his hand quickly to his sword. He drew it, but stopped as the kunai plunged deep within his chest. He looked at its thrower, who had thrown the kunai, but was still reading his book. "Well isn't this magical?"

He fell back as the blood poured from the open wound and sprayed the ground with his dark blood. He looked at the grass that would grow and the plants that would grow from his blood, the only thing he could call children. Kakashi began making his way back to his house where Kurenai was waiting for him, not a good thing mind you, since he forgot to write her during the whole time he was away for his trials. Now he was one of the Okami, a six tailed Okami, and had to deal with ANBU and the four tailed Okami's branch.

"I hope your next life is better," prayed Kakashi as he walked away from the patch in the forest where the crows would soon gather to erase any trace of Sanjuro.

* * *

"Wow your getting married," exclaimed Sakura who was more vocal in her interests then her husband, Sasuke (you were expecting Lurch?), who would just nod and drink his coffe as the three converged.

"Hey what's up," asked a familiar voice as the Okami-eyed suna ninja walked up to the couples. He had on a Reservoir Dogs shirt and leather pants, which looked tight. Anko followed behind in her trademark outfit of a trench coat over a fish net with a skirt. "What's the buzz with the couple today after Naruto gets back from the battle field and asks me for the wedding ring his father left?"

"I don't know why you ask if you've already put it together yourself," said Sasuke as he took another sip.

"Sasuke, you are not stronger or faster than me," replied Keiji as he took of the sunglasses he was wearing revealing the eyes of the Okami. "I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of your ass."

"Dear, no swearing in front of the children," reminded Anko in her own fashion, kind words and reason. Unfortunately, reason was a fist to the head. "You know it's a terrible habit that the children have been picking up, even calling Konohamaru 'little snot nosed fuck.'"

"They can't possibly remember that," protested Keiji.

"Well anyway Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you two," announced Anko. "She sounds pissed by the way, saying that someone pissed in her garden yesterday."

"I was asleep in Hinata's arms last night I couldn't have done it," said Naruto. "it was probably Akamaru, the dog has pissed in everyone's gardens save for mine."

"It wasn't Akamaru," shouted the dog-like ninja, who was talking to his girlfriend, Neko over breakfast, well he was eating and she was talking. "Don't blame Akamaru just because he's a dog it could have been anyone's pet."

"It was you," said an emotionless voice which could only belong to Gaara, who was followed by Rukia, Tsunade, Sagat, Shizune, Ayame, Kakashi, and Kurenai.

"What are you talking Gaara-sama," asked Kiba defensively. He was yanked by the collar by Tsunade and thrown into the somewhere to the western winds.

"Don't you ever take a leak in my garden again," shouted Tsunade as she threw Kiba like a rag doll out into the deep blue sky.

"Don't you think that was a little much," asked Naruto sweat dropping like most of the people in the diner. It was no secret that the Godaime loved her garden and had been seen tending her garden with Sagat.

"No, that bastard should have never touched my garden," declared Tsunade. "Now there is another matter that I want to talk to you two about."

"Okay," said Naruto, suspicious of Tsunade's schemes and the fact that he was sure that it was no coincidence that Keiji was there. He had never trusted him ever since he was tricked into wearing a flower girl dress.

"I've heard about you engagement and I've already called a wedding planner in to help you two," announced Tsunade. "She is a very famous wedding planner and she will be the one to wed you two. Her name is Marie Kasuga and she travels with her assistant and body guard, Renji. Ms. Kasuga you can come out now."

A woman stepped out from behind one of the columns in the diner that was white and made an obvious contrast to the black walls. She was about 5 feet and had shoulder length hair that was brown and layered. She was wearing a brown kimono to match her hair and wore a smile that was cheerful both happy go lucky and strong at the same time. An awe-inspiring person was she. She had medium sized press that were firm and did well for her slender figure, but it paled in comparison to her natural grace and beauty.

"Hello, I am Marie Kasuga," said the woman as she walked over with her hand held out towards Naruto and Hinata. They both shook her hand and noticed that something was missing.

"Shouldn't your assistant be here," asked Naruto.

"Well he should, but he seems to have run off," laughed Marie. "Umm…I hope to he isn't getting into trouble."

"Don't worry mam, we'll find him," said Naruto as he pointed to Kiba, Keiji, and Kakashi. "We're the best trackers in all of Konoha."

"Please find him," begged Marie in a kind voice. "he should be at the sake houses or where ever a sukebe would be."

"You're travelling with him why," asked Kiba.

"He has a good side, he just doesn't show it much," replied Marie as she smiled.

* * *

Author's note: I know it was short for sucha long wait, but i've had personal complications. Next one will be longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet the Assistant

Disclaimer: I don't own shit or Naruto. I won't own the latter though.

* * *

Renji was a man of vice, a man of violence, a man who was…well frankly out of his fucking mind, but for some unexplained reason he was the one that Marie had asked to be her assistant. He could give romantic advice occasionally, but he wasn't the type of romanticist that people who he gave divce to thought he was. He was often at such great places as a brothel, a strip club, or just any place Jiraiya was at; in fact he was a more vulgar speaking Jiraiya. He even wrote his own novels that were the rival of the Ich Icha novels, but Kakashi had never seen them. Now that day he had to do something with Marie, but after a night of partying he had forgotten what it was, so he went to do the only thing that could help him think of it. This just happened to be peeping into the women's onsen, which he happened to be doing at the same time as a certain sanin.

"Just what are you doing here, sukebe," asked jiraiya, omitting the fact that he was trying to do the same thing as Renji.

"What are you fucking retarded, I'm here to look at the women while they bathe same as you," replied Rnji bluntly.

"What makes you think I'm doing that," asked Jiraiya defensively.

"Because you're there and I don't see you training with anyone over in the water," said Renji sounding bored. "Besides, we're both writers, you Icha Icha, mine Sukebe Tales, so I think we both understand each other in a way that no one else besides our readers can understand."

"Your Renji," asked Jiraiya, shocked to be meeting someone who may have been his rival in writing, but had often praised the Icha Icha series and was his greatest ally.

"The one and only, just like you're Jiraiya," replied Renji. "Now I believe we must research for our novel, and maybe our future collaboration."

"I like the way you think Renjis," said Jiraiya giving him a salute as if he were a fellow soldier. "I have another way to get closer though than this."

Renji laughed and said, "I know a way to get so close in there that you can all most taste them."

* * *

Naruto and the gang quickly ran around town through all the brothels trying to find Marie's assistant, the infamous sukebe, Renji. At first they were having no luck finding him since the man was one of those rare people who never gave off any scent, the mortal enemy of someone like Kiba. Now all that was left was for them to search the many places of ecchi establishment, which meant the many brothels and pornographic stores of Konoha. Each person of the team found themselves cursing the Sandaime, who was the one who had promoted the business before he was Hokage and let it flourish. During his younger days, Keiji would head with Kakashi into the red light districts of Konoha, looking for the one thing everyman wanted, but only from women of certain caliber. It was before he realized he loved Anko more than he thought and it was those nights that he would show up at Anko's drunk and in a daze, only to be let in and plopped on the couch. Of course she always woke him up early with her special wake up call, a skillet to the head, and then she'd make him cook breakfast. The memories made Keiji rub the back of his head, which didn't escape the notice of Kakashi, who knew the reason why Keiji was rubbing his head.

"Old memories coming up," asked Kakashi smiling. After the constant persuasion and then the night of the great sexual teasing as it had come to be known (might make a great oneshot or something someday.) Kakashi had removed lost the mask so all of his emotions could be clear.

"Yeah the painful ones," laughed Keiji. "Oh I wonder Anko would say if she saw me here, especially knowing that we're married and that she hates perverts. I mean you remember the incident where she found out that Jiraiya was spying on her when she was in the onsen and then she left him for dead. I swear that scared me from making any of the usual suggestions that a guy makes in a marriage, like a possible threesome."

"Yeah, I remember that day when I saw what was left of his battered and bloody body," winced Kakashi as the terrible memory of one of the cruelest beatings he had ever witnessed. "I'm glad that I'm faster than her and never get on her bad side, unless I'm late in which case I have rank."

"Hey you guys found him yet," asked a familiar blond ninja, who was running up to the two men.

"No we haven't found him and we've searched everywhere," replied Keiji rubbing his head from both the memories and frustration. "Where else would a pervert be besides these places?"

"Oh wait, ero-sennin," shouted Naruto as the realization hit him. "Marie told us that Renji writes a book series that has been the rival or ally of the Icha Icha series. Kakashi sempai is there something similar in the writing styles?"

"I don't know about that series, I only read the Icha Icha series and classic novels," replied Kakashi, which made everyone's jaws drop.

"You read something other than the Icha Icha series and it's not the damn series that would help us," said Keiji with a sigh. "Well I don't know, I haven't read the series so I wouldn't be any help either."

"I have," said a voice behind them, which belonged to the quiet ninja, Shino.

"You read such stuff," asked Kiba with eyes the size of dinner plates. It wasn't everyday that you found out something like that about your serious teammate.

"Yes, but I read classics as well," replied Shino. "I can tell you that he uses great descriptive detail in his writings so it's possible that he's observing the female bodies when their naked because he pales in his description about men. I've recently read the Icha Icha series and found the same thing, that the descriptions of the female body were more detailed than the male bodies."

"So that means he does research to," said Kakashi, summing everything up with Kiba who could be a bit slow at things sometimes. "And I do believe that he may be doing a collaborative work with Jiraiya, since I've heard that he praises the Icha Icha series so much in his novels."

"Just what I was guessing," said Naruto smirking. "Well, looks like we have two perverts to stop."

* * *

Anko was sorting out a lot of crap from all the emotionless kids who always treated her like they were here superior even telling her how to behave. She got so mad that she beat the living fuck out of every single ROOT member that had gave her crap or even so much as nod their head in agreement. Now it was time for her break and she taught what better way to spend it then to go to her favorite hot spring. Unfortunately that hot spring happened to be the one that Jiraiya and Renji were spying on and she didn't even notice the two perverts admiring her beautiful, sexy body and firm ample breast.

"Now this feels nice," moaned Anko as the warm water soothed her aching muscles.

Renji was admiring her body from the safety of the mist which he concentrated around his general area to mask himself as he admired the many beauties that were around him. If any girl came close he just used a genjutsu to make her believe that there was nothing interesting there. Now, Mitarshi Anko was a name that had gotten known around everywhere due to two things. Number one, she's not a person you want to fight with due to her fighting capabilities and her sadism. Number two, she was so smoking hot, you could cook eggs off her ass cheeks or her chest. Renji, after looking at her body, wished he had some eggs and bacon to do just that. Jiraiya had a constant problem with keeping his nose bleeds down, a thing that had gotten him caught in the first place due to Anko's ability to smell blood from a distance of twenty yards.

"I smell blood," whispered Anko, but her words did not escape Renji's ears and he made his way away from the spot he had preoccupied.

He'd motioned for Jiraiya to come along, but the pervert was too stuck on his note taking, which he had made a habit of doing so that he could prove that it was research. After years of people doubting that it was research, Jiraiya thought that it would be prudent to actually write down his notes instead of just mental memorization. This was his undoing as he soon found himself face to face with the dreaded psycho of Konoha, Mitarashi Anko. A sanin he may be, but a pissed off Anko was she and she whooped his ass as a warm up. The other women, being alerted to the fact that there was a pervert, either ran off or joined Anko in her torture of Jiraiya.

* * *

Meanwhile Outside, Naruto and company were trying to get in, but they had met with some resistance in their investigation. Not that the owner of the onsen wouldn't allow them, it was just that she couldn't shut the fuck up about her son who had just become jonin after failing to get noticed. Then Naruto told her who he was looking for and the fact that he was getting him so he could help with the wedding. That was a big mistake because it just made her talk about all the weddings she had gone to and it was finally getting on Keiji's last nerve.

**"Look, lady there is someone we have to find urgently because my wife ****Anko**** bathes here and if he's peeping on her and she finds out he's a dead man,"** shouted Keiji. "**All we have to do is for you to** **let us search around and to inform the women that there's a pervert on the loose, not tell us your fucking life story**!"

"Oh yes, you two must go in there and protect my establishment from such disreputable men," said the onsen owner as she pointed to the door.

"Alright finally," yawned Kiba waking up from his sleeping. "I needed that talk as much as I need to be trampled by a bunch of women."

As soon as he got to the door it burst open and then, ironically, Kiba was trampled by a bunch of women. Inside they could see Jiraiya still being beaten, but no sign of Renji. The men were thinking about saving Jiraiya, but decided against since Anko herself would be a handful, but among the women who were beating Jiraiya was Temari, Tenten, Shizune, Tsunade, Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, and Sakura. Needless to say, they pitied him, but they didn't want to be stuck in the same boat as him.

* * *

"I don't understand," cried Kiba as Neko helped bandage his wounds. "Where could he be, it's like he disappeared off the face of the earth."

"He better have because if I find him he'll be under the face of the earth," swore Anko, which made the guys in the room shudder after remembering Jiraiya's body being sent to the medical ward.

"Please don't kill him," begged Marie. "He may seem bad, but he's not as perverted as he used to be and he's quite good at weddings."

"Just how close are you two," asked Kiba.

"We're good friends and he protects me," replied Marie, blushing at the comment. "He has an amazing since of me being in danger and if you were to draw a kunai on me at a distance of ten feet then he would appear to disarm you."

"Lets test that shall we," said Kiba as he drew his kunai, but it was stopped by Renji's hand and before Kiba could react, Renji brought his hand down on Kiba's neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Well there youa re," said Anko sinisterly as she cracked her knuckles.

"Shit," replied Renji as he saw the sight before him.

* * *

Author's note: whatdo you think? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Another Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with Naruto…let's face it, if I actually owned Naruto, why the hell would I write a fan fic.

Author's note: I haven't seen anyone review this thing so far and I would like a review since I put off all other projects that I wanted to do just to write this story.

* * *

As we last left off, Renji was staring into the face of a beautiful way to die, also known as Mitarashi Anko, who was also the most horrible way to die. Now Renji had three choices of dialogue that could have helped him: 1) remind Anko that he was needed, 2) apologize to Anko, or 3) tell her to that he was trying to stop Jiraiya and had punched Jiraiya when he found him causing the nose bleed that had alarmed her. These would have saved him from pain, but Renji went with none of these choices deciding to hit the high road.

"You have a nice ass," blurted Renji, earning him a vicious back hand that drove him back. He might have gotten more if Marie hadn't stepped in to save his worthless hide.

"Please pardon my assistant for his rude comments," begged Marie with such a sweet face that Anko couldn't resist.

"Fine, but if he says anything again I swear I'll kill him," said Anko, who walked over to where Renji was sitting, his right hand behind his back as if he were about to draw his weapon. "You're on thin ice and if you're not careful, you'll fall in and drown so you better not try anything like you just did while I'm bathing in the onsen."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there are better bodies out there somewhere," replied Renji shrugging, but what he didn't realize just how offended Anko was. She took pride in her sexy voluptuous body and when he said those words she got pissed…**off.**

"What the hell did you just say you bastard," asked Anko with a fire of rage in her eyes as she drew her wide kunai out of its place. It was a gift from Keiji for their anniversary since he knew how fascinated she was with rare and exotic weapons. "I'm going to make you **hurt!**"

Renji jumped up from his sitting position drawing his kunai, which was a in the shape of a curved blade. He flicked his wrist to reveal it to be a windmill shuriken instead of a kunai which everyone thought it was because of the ring at the bottom, but the other blades folded out from the other one. As soon as he had it out he started spinning the shuriken around and performed his katas with it as if taunting Anko. Anko was more than happy to comply, so she lunged forth with a sloppy thrust, which Renji parried expertly and then brought his windmill shuriken forward in order to counter attack, but he found that she was only playing him as she immediately disappeared leaving a log in her place. _Shit a replacement jutsu_, thought Renji. _Now where is she, she could be anywhere and I'd never know. _His answer came soon as she reappeared behind him ready to slash him, but he ducked forward and swung his shuriken behind him, dodging and attacking at the same time. Anko moved her head back and drove her foot into Renji's back causing him much pain and offsetting him a bit. To make up for this he moved his foot a few centimeters ahead to steady himself on the ground. Anko was rushing him with her Kunai ready for blood and he just swayed his shuriken uip and down, blocking the kunai and hopefully wearing her down, but Anko had a lot more stamina than he had assessed.

In order to take dominance in the matter she placed her foot behind his and swept the ground under his feet, but not before he planted his foot into her stomach, giving him the needed catalyst for the back flip that set him on his feet. Unfortunately for him, Anko wasn't about to give up as she used her three headed snake jutsu that forced him to dive to the right, where she happened to throw a needle laced with a muscle relaxant. He looked at her with defiance, but his glare was met with a look of blood lust that could send shivers down Orochimaru's spine. Just as she was about to deliver the killing stroke, Renji moved his shoulder a bit so that the cut didn't kill him and it set Anko up for one of his throws, which he still had strength for since he was immune to muscle relaxants. Anko was surprised by this but she recovered her footing by using a hand to steady herself and flip her back right side up. Not taking any chances, Renji took out his needle pouch, but before he could even use any of his needles he found himself being thrown into a tree by his boss, Marie.

"Renji, I swear sometimes you just have to ruin everything don't you," said Marie with a look of frustration that killed Renji inside. "Please except my dearest apologies, Tsunade-sama, for the rude behavior of my assistant."

"Oh that's okay I'm sure he has some good in him if you say so Marie-san," replied Tsunade returning Marie's warm smile. "Oh and before I forget, I'd like to have the future Hokage's wedding to be at some place relaxing. He'll need for the stress of his job, trust me that paper work doe a lot more to a person then you can think."

"Sure thing Tsunade-sama," assured Marie. "Renji and I will do our best to make sure that this wedding is a great success."

* * *

Getting back to the hotel they were staying at Marie got ready for the dinner she and Renji were having with the married couple so they could get to know there personality. Looking through her wardrobe, Marie chose a nice bue kimono with different kanji's written in a lovely silver and gold on her dress meaning cute things like "kitty" and "puppy." Renji of course, went with his form of dress which was always black, whatever the occasion as if he were going to go to a funeral. That night he was wearing a plain black kimono as if he were a spirit of life. (I find black to be a color of life since all colors come from it.) Marie frowned to see Renji's depressing attire, which she always tried to change by buying him some other colorful clothes, but he had yet to wear a single item of clothing that she bought for him, but she still bought him the same type of clothing.

"Do you have to wear those funeral clothes," asked Marie. "You do know that we want to make a good first impression on the two, right?"

"Marie, I was caught peeping in a women's onsen," replied Renji. "I think the first impression of me is blown to shit and for a second impression, I think it would be better for them to find me dark than for them to think of me as pervert, don't you?"

"Well if you must then I can't stop you," said Marie, sounding frustrated and she pretended to sound defeated to guilt him into wearing something else.

"That fake defeat isn't going to work on me, Marie," said Renji combing his blazing spikey red hair back. (His hair does not look like Renji's from Bleach, but Reno's from FF7)

"One of these days I'm going to get you to wear those clothes," declared Marie.

"Not likely."

* * *

When he had made the reservations for dinner, he'd requested a table that wouldn't have his back to the door. The restaurant was run by a friend of his and they were great at any type of food, but they specialized in curry and hibachi grilling. The inside had an upper floor that was separated to look like countries when compared to the blue floor. It was the owner's way of controlling his own little world. The columns holding each floor piece up was white with black kanji and red inscriptions that detailed dragons and other heavenly beings. The tables were square and had a portion missing in the center for the chef to cook hibachi meals on the grills that were placed on the table. Renji liked the place because it was familiar and run by someone whom he could trust enough, but not fully, the only person he fully trusted was Marie.

"This seems like a nice place," said Naruto, who was dressed in an black kimono that had the Uzamaki insignia on his kimono and had red kanji on the sleeves. "Don't you think so Hinata?"

"Yes, but I don't see why you had to wear that black kimono in a place like this," complained Hinata, who was wearing a blue kimono that was exactly the same as Marie's.

"Yeah, Renji wears the same thing and all the time," said Marie. "I can't get him to stop wearing such clothes, but he never listens or wears the clothes I get him as gifts. Not even on laundry days, he just stays at the apartment in the nude and did I mention he's my roommate."

"I don't see why Naruto has to wear those funeral clothes," said Hinata shaking her head as she took a sip of her tea.

"Why do you call them funeral clothes," asked Renji as he took another sip of his sake.'

"Because those are the Uzumaki clan's funeral clothes," replied Hinata with her head to hand. "Of course then again, those can be called funeral clothes since they are what everyone wears to a funeral."

"Well I beg to differ, I wore red to the last funeral I went to," retorted Renji.

"Is that why you've never been allowed to another funeral since then," asked Marie with a smile on her face.

"No it was because I knocked the casket," said Renji bluntly as he took another sip.

"You did what," asked a wide eyed Naruto, shocked at what he was hearing. "You knocked the casket over."

"I was leaning on it was an accident," replied Renji defensively.

"Like someone knocks down a casket on purpose," said Marie frustrated. It was the funeral for her dearly departed uncle.

"So the casket fell over, big deal," said Renji.

"His body fell out," said Marie, angry at the lack of remorse in Renji's voice at his ruining of her uncle's funeral.

"So I put him back in it's not like it matters if he breaks something," replied Renji. He could only see how frustrated Marie was and he felt sorry for getting her so upset. "Okay I'm sorry that happened, but the thing was structurally unsound it was going to come down."

"You suck at apologies you know that," said Marie. For the rest of the dinner, Renji was quiet, not wanting to make Marie any more upset than she was at him, so he let her have her little chit chat with Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

Well dinner was over and Naruto and Hinata said their goodbyes as they walked away from the two wedding planners, who still hadn't decided where to have the wedding at. After looking all around the place they found that most island resorts were stocked up so they went to their hotel room defeated. Marie thought she'd go sit if the tub to help her think, but she was still not coming up with anything.

"Do you have any ideas," asked Marie. "I don't think I can think of any way to tell the Hokag that we failed to find a perfect place to have the wedding."

"I'll let you know when I think of anything else," replied to Renji as he turned on the TV and turned the volume down on low. He didn't want to disturb Marie and he had rigged the cable box so that he could watch the porn channels. Kuinochi Gone Wild was on so he would just watch the young, barely legal women taking off their clothes. _Porno is pointless unless you want to beat your meat or you're doing research. And this crap is even more ridiculous, I mean some guy might see his daughter on this thing and then you have an awkward moment._

"Come join us in Gakko Island as Kuinochi Gone Wild goes on tour," said the announcer. As much as Renji found it stupid, women taking their clothes off live was something he couldn't pass up.

"Hey Marie, what do you know about Gakko Island," asked Renji, shouting from the living room. There was a threesome that was all female and he didn't want to miss it.

* * *

Gaara had heard about the move to Gakko Island, which brought up some interesting memories and then he could see Kankuro practically beaming.

"That's where they're going to shoot the next Kuinochi Gone Wild," exclaimed Kankuro with a bright smile on his face.

"Well I guess then that'll save us some money on the porn," said Gaara smirking at his older brother.

"It's a wonder women find him sexy with his porn addiction," said Temari sighing at her brother's antics. "I swear, I'm glad Shikamaru doesn't hold my family against me."

"No he just holds your terrible cooking against to you," retorted Kankuro. He found the fan colliding with his skull.

"Well I guess the pre-show is officially beginning," said Gaara in his own emotionless way.

"I'm home honey," called Rukia from the doorway.

"Good, I was afraid Temari would be the one cooking tonight," laughed Gaara as he kissed her on the lips. Something about her made him feel a bit more than anything else.

"Well maybe if you learned to cook then you wouldn't have to worry," replied Rukia with a smile.

"I'd be more comfortable with Temari learning cooking skills or having her husband cook for us."

"My husband," asked Temari with a face that was between happiness and shock.

"He should be here by now," said Gaara looking at his watch when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "Finally he gets."

Gaara used his sand to open the door to reveal Shikamaru in the door way smoking with his luggage behind him. Gaara gave him the, 'your late' face.

"Sorry, I fell asleep in the heat and was almost captured by some bandits," said Shikamaru before he was embraced into Temari's tight grip. "I talked to Tsunade-sama and your brother and we're now married."

"What about the ceremony," asked Temari looking at Shikamaru.

"Oh come on, a ceremony would be to troublesome and Naruto and Hinata are getting married," replied Shikamaru.

"It doesn't matter as long as I have you," cried Temari.

"Like they need another reason to get busy," snorted Kankro.

"You'd probably watch," shot back Temari.

* * *

I hope you review, because their are more hits than reviews on this thing and I should be seeing some reviews soon or I'm gonna eat your brains. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Announcement

Disclaimer: Still own anything, not Naruto, not the characters, and not even the computer I'm typing on. I just broke in to someone's house to type on a computer.

Author's note: Where are all the fans from the first one, you asked me to my write this and you're not reviewing. Aint no love in the heart of the city.

Well Renji was the one to have to look up Gakko Island so he was off to the traveling brochure place. Now Renji hated it when they talk too much about nothing because it was a waste of time and he felt like he could be doing other things with his time like looking at women as they bathed. The person who was at the counter of the brochure place talked a lot about everything, which made Renji take notice of the brochure place. The walls of the place were painted in an ugly yellowish green that reminded of the slime from garbage. On the walls were pictures of places that were meant to show the beautiful side of the place for either advertisement or to make up for the ugly walls. Renji had looked at the picture of Gakko Island and found it to look promising, but he still had his doubts because it might be pricey. Renji might have tried to estimate the amount of the budget the traveling and rooms would take up, but right now he was fighting the urge to beat the shit out of the guy at the counter. The man had black hair that he put to much gel in and shaved daily as his strong after-shave gave him up.

"Do you have any maps of Gakko Island," asked Renji trying to get set up a good location to have the ceremony at.

"Yes sir, we have land form maps, tourist maps, theme park maps," said the man at the desk. He was too enthusiastic about his job, which scared Renji a bit. "We have maps of the sea formations, maps of the onsen, maps showing the map stores, maps showing the restaurants, maps showing the positions of bathrooms, and maps showing the position of stars at night."

"I just want the map that shows the land features in correlation with the man made features such as hotels and buildings," replied Renji. "All the other crap is a waste of my time. One more thing, does Konoha have any connections with Gakko Island?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact Konoha protects Gakko Island and as such receives free cabins," said the man running his hand through his hair and coming back with a hand covered in gel. "Also, the Fourth Hokage reserved a small place for wedding ceremonies that can be used anytime for wedding ceremonies."

That was all Renji needed to hear so he left with the map in hand, giving a dangerous glare at the man asking him to pay for the map to silence him. That was why he was the one going for maps, because Marie would have paid for the maps, but Renji never paid a cent for maps. He considered them to be something best left outside of the budget and always gave that dangerous look when they expected him to pay for the map. Now all that was left was to call up the Godaime and have the cabins registered as well as the planes. It was a good thing that Konoha had it's own airport, or else they'd have to pay for the plane tickets. Using his glare for the tickets might get him noticed, something that he was trying to avoid since he was running from his past. That's why he worked with Marie, she never asked about his past or where he got his scars from.

"Okay that seems very logical," said Tsunade as the wedding planner's assistant finished explaining the reasoning behind having the wedding at Gakko Island. She then gave them a smile as she motioned for the guards in her office to open the doors. "Now I can invite the others in to tell them the news."

"Let me ask you something Tsunade-sama," requested Renji with his hand to his forehead showing his frustration. "You didn't care where we had this damn wedding did you? I could have told you that we were going to have the wedding in hell and you would have cheerfully agreed with me, is that not right?"

"Maybe it is or maybe I knew where you would be going," replied Tsunade with a wink.

"Do you think she might have guessed where we were going," asked Marie whispering in Renji's ear, a thing that always made Renji blush and his heart race for a reason that she couldn't see.

"With her gambling skills I doubt it," replied Renji. "I'm willing to bet that we had another choice that she had bet on with someone else, maybe Keiji or Jiraiya or Kakashi since they all knew the Fourth Hokage and probably knew that he had that place reserved."

"No," replied Shizune. "She made the bet with Gaara-sama, who said that he was told by the wind."

Rinji had seen Gaara once and he could feel that there was something more to him than meets the eye. It wasn't the Shukaku, everyone knew about that, but it was almost like death seemed to revolve differently around him ever since he was born. Maybe it had to be because he was born from death and had been around it all his life. Renji was now sure that Gaara had a special connection with the dead and was probably told by the Fourth Hokage about the place.

"So what did Gaara ask for," asked Marie before Renji, which surprised him because usually Marie would let things go past her.

"A night with me," replied Tsunade smiling.

"You wish," muttered Renji scratching the back of his head as he hoped Tsunade hadn't heard his comment. Unfortunately she had heard the comment.

"PERVERTED BASTARD," shouted Tsunade as she gave him a punch that broke two of his ribs and much internal damage, but he was still standing.

"I'm not the one fantasizing about having sex with someone who is years younger than me," retorted Renji, who had the ground kicked out from under him.

"Why do you even bother with this sukebe," asked Tsunade as the important people came in. Kakashi, the Suna family including Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Neko, Shino, Neiji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Gai, Yamato, Sai, Anko, Keiji, Iruka, Kurenai, Sakura with Sasuke following, and finally NaruHina, as the couple had been called.

"Well he has been getting better," said Marie smiling.

"So I might have killed him had I met him a while back." commented Tsunade before turning to acknowledge her guests. "Well everyone, thanks to our excellent wedding planner and her assistant, we've decided to have the wedding at Gakko Island so pack your bags and be ready tomorrow."

"Why do we always have only a night to pack," asked Ino annoyed since they only had a night to pack the last time they went to Gakko Island.

"A shinobi must be able to pack at any time they have to go on a mission," replied Tsunade. "And I don't want any smart ass comment form you two, Renji and Keiji."

Keiji didn't have a smart-ass remark to make after what had happened the last time he had made one. He was sent flying through a wall when he was on the thirteenth floor. Renji, however, did have a smart-ass comment to make, but now he had seen the error of his ways. Not that he found the joys of being nice, he was still trying to when asshole of the year award. After much thought about what comment he was going to make, Renji had decided on doing a comment about women taking to long to pack, but he decided against seeing as how he had the most dangerous women in the world and he was sure that they'd strap him to a chair and kill him. He didn't have the strength to go toe-to-toe with all of the women in the room even if he wasn't injured.

"THIS WILL BE A GREAT TIME TO LET LOOSE THE FIRES OF YOUTH," shouted Gai. "LEE!"

"GAI SENSAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSAI!"

LEE!"

The two embraced each other in a tight hug with a sunset in the background. Renji could only wonder how the hell they did that and what kind of freaks they were, but as he noticed how tight the hug was, he realized that he didn't want to know.

"Do they always do this," asked Renji as Shizune saw to his internal wounds.

"Always," replied Neiji. Tenten shook her head in agreement.

"So have they eloped yet or do they not allow gay marriages in Konoha," asked Renji.

"It's we don't ask and we sleep peacefully," replied Neiji, obviously uninterested in having the conversation.

I was the next day and the men were all down at the same diner where Naruto had broken the news to Sakura and Sasuke. Renji had waffles, same as Keiji and Sagat, none of them ate pork, while the rest had the works. Omelets with bacon, eggs, and waffles. The guys had a lot of questions to ask Renji, who was very resilient to Neiji's persuasion, partly do to the fact that Renji wasn't afraid of someone who used taijutsu, himself being an expert in taijutsu and ninjutsu.

"So how do you two know each other," asked Neiji.

"Oh we met at a little place called none of your god damn business," replied Renji as he took a bite of his waffles. His black vest was blending in tot he black walls of the diner.

"I'm not a person you should take lightly," said Neiji. "I became a jonin at a young age I'll have you know."

"I bet your clan gave it to you as a little thank you for being the guard dog for the main branch," said Renji. "Look at you, you're no different from Rock Lee, a person you called a failure. All that shit you talked about a long time ago has come back to bite you in the ass as you are just another jonin in a swarm of people more experienced and stronger than you. I don't need to take shit from the likes of you."

'Well can you tell us how close you two are," asked Keiji nicely and not in a demanding tone that Neiji had used.

"She's the only person I trust, but we're not what you think we are," said Renji. "After all, I mean look at me, do you'd think she'd be interested in a guy like me."

"All I want to know is if that's the time," asked Shikamaru who had just woken up and had a piece of bacon on his face.

"Hey waitress is that the time," asked Renji as he groped the waitress to get her attention.

"Yes that is the time, but don't you dare do that pervert," shouted the waitress as she slapped Renji.

"There's your answer," replied Renji going back to finishing off his waffles.

"We're supposed to meet them over at the bus stop in two minutes," said Shikamaru, shocked.

"HOLY CRAP THERE GONNA KILL US," cried Naruto.

The men stared at where certain death awaited them at the hands of the women, even Renji, who had frustrated Marie yesterday by pissing off one of the onsen owners so much that the two were band from the onsen.

"Well it was nice knowing most of you," said Renji as he gulped and took a step towards the girls.

"Come on tell us," begged Anko as she looked at Marie. The girls had spent most of the time trying to get the juicy details about Marie and Renji's relationship, but all they had found was a romance that seemed dormant.

"Why do you want to know how we met," asked Marie.

"Because we just have to know how a nice person like you met a terrible man like Renji," replied Sakura. The other women nodded in agreement.

"Okay if you must," replied Marie.

Author's note: Find out how they met in the next chapter, but I must have a review for it to be soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: How We Met.

Disclaimer: In some states it's illegal to su…wait wrong thing. I don't own Naruto or the characters of Naruto, but I happen to own my name…wait I don't. Fucking Disney.

Author's note: this whole chapter is a flash back on when Marie and Renji met. Now the last pat isn't, it's actually a reference to the first story I wrote, which if you read it, you'll know.

**

* * *

**

Marie was sitting in a bar waiting for her client to show up, the one her assistant found, her assistant who didn't do anything except get jobs and took her salary which was more than a ten percent of what Marie raked in per wedding. She would fire him if he didn't have the connections to force her out of business for good, but lately he'd been trying to take advantage of that power. The bar was elegant in the fact that it looked like an old fashion club where gentlemen would come to when they needed a drink at the bar. The men looked dangerous from the way they walked to the weapons that they made no trouble in concealing as if they wanted people to know they were armed. She wasn't sure why her assistant, Mitsuhide, had told her to meet him there. After two hours past the time they were supposed to meet, Marie decided she didn't need this shit and so she left. She had a happy-go-lucky personality and was a strong woman.

Just when she was about to leave a hand caught her shoulder, it was Mitsuhide with a grin on her face that she didn't like for some reason, as if he had something sinister planned. It was then that she noticed a few dangerous looking men standing at the door.

"What's going on," asked Marie as she looked at the men who standing in the way of her exit.

"Today is the day you apologize for how ungrateful you been," replied Mitsuhide as he signaled for the men behind the counter to grab her and hold her. "I'm sorry, I know how anxious you are to apologize to me, but I have to go bleed the lizard."

"Oh really, what about number two," asked Marie. "You are full of shit."

"I like the dirty talk," said Mitsuhide an ominous tone as he slapped her. He then walked to the bathroom feeling in control as he went to piss.

* * *

As he washed his hands he noticed a man looking into the urinal he'd used only a minute ago. The man had red hair that was smoothed back, but spiky on the end dressed in a black tee-shirt and black pants. Mitsuhide didn't pay the man any mind as he went to dry his hands and as he looked into the mirror the red head came behind him and put a knife to his neck. Mitsuhide couldn't believe this man, who must have seen the power he had back in the bar. The man must be insane, but he looked calm and in control, the same control that Mitsuhide had felt when he had been washing his hands.

"Hello, I'm Renji and I'm out of my mind," said the red head in a calm, cool voice. "If you ever do that to a woman in this town again, I'll cut you in ways that will make you useless to a woman."

"Your making a big mistake," warned Mitsuhide, his voice breaking up a bit in terror.

"You already made a mistake yourself," replied Renji. "You didn't flush."

* * *

Marie was waiting for Mitsuhide to come out to try and do what he thought he could do because if he was going to do it then she was going to leave him scarred by it. She was glad she had worn sharp toed shoes that would do some damage if she kicked in the right place and she knew where to make it hurt. To her surprise, Mitsuhide didn't come out as powerfully as he'd come in. In fact he was sent tumbling out of the bathroom into a nearby table and he was wet with liquids pouring down hishair that smelled like piss. Out walked a man dressed in black holding a curved blade that was attached to a ring. As he held it out other blades unfolded with the original blade until it was a full demon windmill shuriken. The difference in this shuriken was the two bars intersecting in the ring that formed a handle for it. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, close enough to feel his muscles through the shirt.

"Hold on tight and close your eyes," commanded the man, which she complied to though she wasn't afraid of death. Her family had been killed by bandits, leaving her to fend for herself when she was only ten.

She could feel movement as she felt herself move forward and felt something warm splash on her cheeks. Then she felt herself being picked up and she realized she was being carried away by this stranger. Her heart was racing as she heard his footsteps touching the ground and roof tiles until it stopped leaving her to wander where she had been taken to.

"You can open your eyes now," said the man, which she did to see him holding a warm rag to her face as he wiped off the blood.

"Who are you," asked Marie.

"My name is Renji," replied the man. "Oda Renji."

"Where am I," was the next question she asked.

"This is my house," replied Renji softly. The place told a lot about him, from the jukebox to the katana that was stuck in a picture of naked woman.

"You don't keep this place cleaned much," said Marie looking at the pile of clothes. "Why do you live here?"

"I like the view," replied Renji looking out at the city. Marie caught his gaze to an onsen with women bathing in it.

"You shouldn't do that," she exclaimed. "Women need their privacy and if they catch you doing that then they'll be very angry."

"I could just be looking out at the city it's not like I have a telescope," said Renji trying to put away the telescope that was right next to the window. "Now you should probably leave."

"But I haven't thanked you," cried Marie.

"You won't have to worry about your assistant," said Renji coldly. "I killed him and you wouldn't want to know me anymore than you already do. If I were you I'd forget me."

Marie left, a bit frightened of Renji, but she could detect a sad note in his voice as he looked at he window and she wondered if she should thank him or do as he told.

* * *

It was weeks later before she met him again. She was running home from the rain, having found no luck in finding a new assistant, even after she had lowered her standards. With the money she was making she could afford to move out of the town and into another town like Tanzaku for instance. As she was going to the stairs of her apartment when she saw him there, Oda Renji, leaning against the wall of her apartment looking at the night sky as the rain poured down. She hadn't brought an umbrella and was getting soaked, but she couldn't help but stand there staring at the mysterious man, who she knew could kill without remorse. Then again he had saved her life and was so caring and told her to stay away from him for her own safety. But what was doing here now? He looked so cool standing there in the rain, but looking focused and silent like a wolf.

"You should get inside before you catch a cold," said the man, breaking th silence. He turned to her and saw that it was her. "Oh it's you."

"So what are you doing here," asked Marie. "You're not stalking me are you?"

"No," replied Renji. "I don't even know you're name, so how could I track you down. Besides, I scared you away."

"So what are you doing here," she asked again.

"I'm just standing here waiting to tell the weather girl who was here that she was wrong," laughed Renji. The weather girl said that it would be sunny today. Then Renji did something that changed their lives, he held his side in pain as blood seeped through his hands.

"Are you alright," asked Marie.

"I need help, please help me," begged Renji as his stare was losing focus. He could only feel the cold rain coming down on his body, not the warmth of her skin as she lifted him and helped him up the stairs.

"All in all, I'd say this was the dumbest thing you could have done," said Renji as he sat in with the blankets wrapped around him. He looked at Marie, who was sitting on the other side of the room holding a skillet. "You took in a man, who you knew could kill without hesitation, and you hardly even know him."

"You're the one who asked for helped," retorted Marie. "Besides I'll have you know I'm a good screamer and can alarm the whole apartment complex."

"You let me into your room, the time for screaming has passed," said Renji emotionlessly. "But you won't have to worry; I'm not going to hurt you anyway."

"You can stay here until you find a place to live," said Marie after getting herself together. "I saw your stuff there and brought it up here. You have a lot of stuff you know."

"Those are the weapons I used to kill people with," replied Renji as he got up and opened a box to pull out the windmill shuriken he had used to save her. "That's all that was left after they fire bombed my house. They probably think I'm dead, but I think since I killed their boss, the power struggle for the next in line will be enough of a distraction for me to leave."

"I'm planning on moving to," said Marie with a bit of kindness in her voice. She could tell that it was because of what he did that day when he rescued her that caused a fire bomb to be thrown into his house. "I haven't found another assistant yet and I was thinking that maybe you could become my assistant in another place than this."

Not having anywhere else to go gave Renji no choice, but to trust this woman who he'd never met. But first there was another matter for him to deal with as he quickly made his way to the box that had a guitar case in it.

"I'm going out," said Renji as he walked towards the door.

"Please come back," begged Marie looking worried.

"I will, just need to kill someone so I don't have to look over my back for the rest of my life."

"Why do you have to kill," asked Marie with what look like a tear in her eye.

"So we don't have trouble later," replied Renji as he walked out of the door.

**FLASH BACK ENDS **

* * *

"So that's how you two met," exclaimed Anko. "That sounds so romantic, a cold hearted killer taken in by a sweet woman who he saved. It sound like real life romance novel, but then again so does my marriage."

"I don't think this is a romance," said Marie with a nervous smile on her face. She didn't think Renji would like it if she'd accidently started a rumor of them being together. "I'm not sure if he thinks of me in that way, plus, he doesn't seem like a person who would like to be tied down to a relationship of that short. He likes to come and, love whomever he feels like, just like a playful wind."

"It sounds like you love him," replied Kakashi over her shoulder.

"Ah, when did you regain consciousness," asked Kurenai.

"Oh come one we're freakin demons," replied Naruto over Hinata's shoulder. "We can take a lot more than that."

"Well I do have feelings for him, but I don't know if it's love," replied Marie nervously.

* * *

The bus driver told them they were there and they had to get off. The women woke up the men who were unconscious, which Gaara wasn't apart of since he'd been on time. Walking off the bus, they grabbed their bags and stepped in the airport catching the sight of the men at the metal detector. These men had witnessed Keiji's amazing display of weaponry and neither wanted to have to be stuck with the metal detector. They were trying to pass on the responsibility to each other as Keiji got closer and closer, but then they noticed he was carrying a permit to let him through the metal detectors so he wouldn't have to disarm himself.

"Please step through sir," said the cheerful guard, relieved as hell that keiji and Tenten were allowed through.

"Ah shit, I forgot my permit," cursed Renji as he held his head in his hands in frustration. Marie's eyes were wide in horror as she looked at her assistant.

"What's the matter," asked Kurenai.

"Well, Renji's paranoid," replied Marie with a nervous smile.

"He can't be that bad," laughed Kiba, who was proven wrong as soon as Renji started pulling out kunai and shuriken and piling them in one box, while he placed any knives he had in another box. A few hours later he was down to his vest, which had a lot more weapons, but could be simply taken off because it had more metal than cloth.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid, terrified, that you have to take out each weapon individually," said the metal detector guard, while the other one was muttering about how they took the job out of feelings of it being their patriotic duty.

"Okay masochist," replied Renji as he took out little needles and the others sweat dropped.

"Well as least this gives us time to pack up on some snacks," said Marie trying to find the positive out of the negative and brighten everything with a smile.

"No just go on through," shouted the guard who'd been regretting taking the job. "If we're letting you on this plane in the first place then you must have the backing of the Hokage so none of you really need to go through this!"

"Oh," said Renji. He quickly put his weapons back in his vest and kicked the box up. As the weapons fell down, Renji spun his coat around catching each weapon in its right spot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Life's a beach!

Disclaimer: I hate writing these damn things when only like a few people review. Come on people, I write these things fast when I could be out playing Gears of War again like I used to before this.

* * *

Renji made the mistake of choosing to stay by Marie's side during the plane ride, who had decided to sit next to Sakura and Ino to hear what they knew about the couple. As it turned out, they knew a lot about the couple and also Keiji and Anko. In fact they knew everything about every couple in Konoha, like the kinky stuff people did in sex and Marie had found herself being dragged into a conversation about the kinky things people did during sex, which only reminded her of the time when she caught Renji having sex one time. Unfortunately it slipped out of her mouth that she had done that and immediately the two women wanted to know what she had seen with her eyes.

"Oh come on please tell us," begged the two women with puppy dog eyes, which they could tell Marie was a sucker for.

"Well," began Marie as she looked at Renji who was listening to Incubus the whole time. "I was coming back from work when it happened."

* * *

"So Naruto are you sure about this I mean me and Sakura haven't been all fun and games," warned Sasuke.

"I know that you idiot," replied Naruto finding it ironic that he was the one calling Sasuke an idiot. "We've been living together for so long that us getting married is only making it official that we're going to be together forever."

"That's funny coming from you dobe," replied Sasuke. He just went back to listening to his music, which was surprisingly keel Clarkson. (And you thought it was going to be metal or emo rock.)

"Well you know a lot of people are questioning your inviting Orochimaru to the wedding," said Shikamaru in his sleep. (He can hold conversations in his sleep a quality that saved him when he talked Ino or Temari.)

"You mean just like how a lot of people are questioning your decision not to have a wedding ceremony," retorted Naruto. He stuck by his invitation to Orochimaru even though a lot of people were still hazy on the subject of the Sound alliance. "If I'm going to be Hokage then I must be able to embrace every treaty we have instead of alienating our allies. Besides, he helped us out a number of times, especially when I was lost in the demon realm. I know he did kill the Sandaime, but he has done a lot to make up for it, even going so far as to put his men in danger by helping us."

"Well I think it will take time to you arguing logically instead of saying that it's your decision," said Neiji.

"It takes a while just as it took a while to get used to you not talking about how you knew everything about your destiny," said Naruto slyly.

"Yeah, but I was young and asshole so I didn't know any better," replied Neiji. "I don't seem to feel the need to apologize for how I acted since I have changed after joining the 'I got sense beaten into me by Naruto' club."

"Seems to be a lot of people in that club, but you sort of remind me of someone," said Renji who was standing right behind them looking for somewhere else to sit.

"Who do I remind you of," asked Neiji.

"The main character of the book I'm reading," replied Renji. He showed them the book, which had Lolita written on the cover.

"The main character of that book is a pedophile," exclaimed Neiji in rage at the man who had spoked nasty words to him at breakfast and was now comparing him to a pedophile."

"Yes, but that's not the aspect of the main character that I'm referring to," said Renji chuckling softly. "The aspect of the main character that you remind me of is that he is unapologetic. He can stand in front of his self-righteous accusers and honestly say that he is the victim in the whole affair. Despicable, yes, but still he has that quality that makes him human."

"Hey Rneji weren't you sitting next to Marie a few minutes ago," asked Naruto with a grin on his face like a Cheshire cat. "What is there trouble in paradise?"

"There is one rule that every client must respectfully acknowledge that is always unspoken and taken for fact," replied Renji in a tone of a street hustler teaching the sap a lesson in his trade. "That rule is not to piss off the person who plans your wedding."

"Yeah, but you forget the one rule that you must abide by," said Naruto still grinning. "Don't mess with the wedding of some one important."

"Well I guess you're not as dumb as everyone says you are," chuckled Renji as he took his seat. "I just found out she saw me doing something, but she doesn't realize that it had a darker meaning than it did." (You'll hear the whole account in another chapter)

* * *

The first thing on everybody's mind as they reached their cabins was to plop themselves on their bed and take a nap. That was everyone except Gai and Rock Lee, who decided to run off and explore their fires of youth as Renji would say and had said. Naruto and Hinata were given the honeymooner sweet because it was where they were expected to spend their honeymoon. Kiba and Neko walked off while Kiba tried to question Neko if she saw anything wrong in the diner because someone had stolen his bacon and eggs. Neko didn't know what to say, she took them, but she didn't think that he wouldn't guess it was her. The first person Kiba blamed was Renji, whom he hadn't met at the time and wasn't there at the time he was knocked across the village. It only made Shino question if Kiba wasn't the adopted nephew who was born of Kiba's mother's sister. Neko couldn't take it anymore, Kiba could only tell if Akamaru had done something and often blamed him for things regardless of whether they could have only been done with the use of opposable thumbs.

"Well I know Akamaru only stole my cookies," said Kiba thinking (he can think) and suddenly it dawned upon him that he hadn't found the culprit because he was always leaving someone out. "You did it, didn't you, Marie?"

"What," asked Marie, who was walking to the private cabin that she'd be sharing with Renji, Tsunade and Sagat.

"You were hiding behind one of the columns of the diner when we first met and I bet you were eating my eggs," said Kiba, though he wasn't being stupid he just denied the fact that his girlfriend would play jokes on him.

"My god baka it was me," shouted Neko, who couldn't take the guilt anymore now that Kiba was making an ass out of himself.

"It took you long enough," replied Kiba with a smirk. "I purposely accused everyone else besides you to admit that you stole my eggs. I just let it eat you up that you were the one making an ass out of me. But I still know that you ate my cookies Akamaru."

"You mean that you purposely made an ass of yourself when you could have just confronted her, but you humiliated yourself just so you could torment her as much as you tormented yourself," asked Renji looking at Kiba as if he was on crack.

"Yes, but that's going to be comfy compared to what I'm going to do to Akamaru when I'm finished taking a nap," yawned Kiba as he went to the room closest to him.

"That's mental," commented Renji as he looked at Kiba one last time before the door closed.

"And wrong, I didn't eat his cookies," barked Akamaru. "I haven't eaten them yet, anyway if anyone's willing to take the blame or place it on someone else."

"That depends on what kind of cookies," replied Naruto who was the only person who could understand besides Hana, but she was with Shino who was hungry for something other than cookies.

"The M&M cookies with sprinkles on them," barked Akamaru. "I ate the chocolate peanut butter cookies."

"I might be willing to get in on this to," said Neko, who loved it when Kiba made those cookies and would secretly snatch some from the cookie jar when she was alone with it. All of Konoha knew how good a baker Kiba was and they had all become addicted to his cookies.

_Saved by his baking abilities_, thought Akamaru.

* * *

Meanwhile at the League of Villains…no not really I just fell asleep watching Boomerang and they had Super Friends. Anyway, Renji and Marie were awkwardly unpacking in silence while Tsunade and Sagat were getting physical in their room as attested by the moaning and the bed banging against the wall. It only made Marie remember that Renji had taken off his headphones while he was telling his story and heard him talk about the part where he bit down on the woman's neck. She knew that he didn't notice her entering the room, but now he knew and the whole relationship was now turned on its ear. The silence was killing her, but she wanted him to break it first if he was angry.

"There was more to the bite than you knew," said Renji, finally ending the silence between them.

"It wasn't the bite that freaked me out it was the whole thing of seeing you in bed with another woman," replied Marie. "I know that we're not dating, but at least you could call to let me know that you brought a woman home to have some fun. That's the only reason you'd have a woman in your room anyway."

"For fun, no that's not the entire reason why I bring them there; I have something to tell you and it's hard to says o I'm just going to use an example. That day when you caught me having sex with that woman I was only having fun with my meal. I wasn't born naturally I was made in some lab by someone, I don't know, but it sometimes caused me to have this urge for blood. Over the years I've been able o control it, but it may sometimes hurt me."

"Next you could just bite me, Renji. I can help and I want to help you get past this so you can find someone later on."

"I can't because if I did I'd drain you of everything, even your life."

There was a knock at the door which Renji answered leaving Marie alone with her thoughts as she tried to formulate a way to respond to what she was just told by a man she thought she knew. It was hard to do anything but stay still, less she fall over. When Renji came back he looked at her and waited for her to condemn him for what he is.

"It's okay Renji, I know you try to stop it and that's what makes you good," said Marie with a smile. "So who was that, did you ask room service for AB positive or negative?"

"Okay first please don't joke about my blood problem or anything else," replied Renji, more annoyed with how terrible the joke was than how she had just joked with the darkest secret he was ready to tell. "Second, get into your bikini, we're going to the beach."

* * *

Author's note: The eggs thing was inspired by the talente Kuinochi Neko, who is the inspiration for the character Neko and who also did not realise that i cwas cooking in the back. The reason I say that is becuase I spit in peoples eggs and I told her that and she later gave them back to me for my birthday. Not realising that they were the eggs I spit on I ate them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter &: Just a Couple of Beaches

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but do to my ancestry I own a castle. That's a start I guess.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, are you sure about doing this I mean using this jutsu could mean your death," said the ninja. "I know forming that alliance has made you change, the men can sense it, but look at what you're doing. Even the resurrection jutsu called for a death, but using the ashes of the original body to form a new body and resurrecting the soul is a whole new territory that we shouldn't try trespassing on. He must have reincarnated already so how do you plan to get his soul."

"You may not realize this, but I miss my mother and father," replied Orochimaru. "My whole start into forbidden jutsus was to be able to think up something like this and then I had that near death experience that caused my fear of death. It was that day that changed me from the young student I was, to the very dark, evil genius that I was. I used to think Sasuke was something special, but I couldn't see how much there was to Naruto and it seemed to me like I was waking up from some dream or nightmare. Do you know how powerful that boy is, Shirotabi?"

"No sir," said the baffled Shirotabi, taken aback by Orochimaru's calm composure even while he was setting up a dangerous jutsu.

"He has the ability to change the personality of each person he touches or comes into contact with for the better," said Orochimaru. "He has changed my way of thinking even though I had gone so far as to kill the Sandaime. Luckily, people still remembered that I was the one who saved Sasuke from certain death at the hands of his brother. Now look at me, the infamous Orochimaru, getting invited to the future Rokudaime's wedding. Now that is something that I'd never imagine would happen to me in a long time, but here I am. I can't say that I've been the best leader, but now I actually care and I wouldn't have had I not met Naruto so I can only think of this as something that would help him. Plus if this works I'll be one step closer to gaining my child hood dream. I don't know how much time I have left since this body that Kabuto gave me can only hold my soul in for so long. I think dying now would only make things go faster and kill all bad thoughts or memories buried with me."

Orochimaru stood there in the dark room with silver metallic walls that would be able to take a lot of damage. The floor was made of plain white tiles and there was an examining table for bodies. On that table now was a bunch of ash that was once a man and would hopefully be a man again. Cutting his finger, Orochimaru let the blood flow over the ash as he added to clay to slowly take up the ash and form the desired body that he wanted. After that he drew the seal on the floor making sure the markings were in exact position for the jutsu required that everything was right in position. Taking a depp breath, orochimaru begn doing the hand signs that would start the jutsu that he hoped would resurrect the one person Naruto would want to see at the wedding, the Yondaime.

* * *

"Well what should we do for food," asked Marie. "I know you got the Ichiruka Ramen guy to do the ramen, but who else will cook and what?"

"I've got some guys who can do Hibachi grilling and then there are some people who can do the rest of the food," replied Renji.

"I don't know if I trust you now that I saw the real reason that you came here," said Marie with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Renji as he flipped on the tv.

**FLASH BACK BEGINS**

"Well the beach looks beautiful don't you think Renji," asked Marie as she smiled cheerfully at Renji.

"I guess so," was the neutral reply. Then he did something that wasn't like his character. "But I find them lacking in comparison to the beauty of your smile and natural grace."

Marie was blushing as she heard his words whispered in her ear like some romantic story, but Renji didn't seem like the type to be romantic and her thoughts were soon proven by his withdrawal from the spot it had occupied near her ear. He began walking off leaving her to stare at his back which he had never shown do to something of his past that he didn't want to show her, but apparently Sakura and Ino weren't ones to be stopped by such a thing. The two had tried to catch him when he came out of the shower, but he had already unscrewed the light bulbs and pulled down the shutters so that the room was pitch black. While they were too busy trying to find their way to the door, he put on some clothes and groped them both. They didn't tell any of the other women because the first thing they'd be asking was why they had been in Renji's room in the first place. A man with a camera was what brought her out of her musings and she could see that he had a Hawaiian shirt on with pictures of palm trees and khaki shorts on. His spiky hair was dyed green and he wore small sunglasses.

"Would you like to be on Kuinochi Gone Wild," asked the man holding the video camera up. "We got some other Kuinochi coming here for vacation, but the ones we really wanted to get a shot of were just over there and they were going to some wedding or something and wouldn't let us get off a shot."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be in your film," replied Marie.

"Ah, but you look like the type of loose girl we were looking for," exclaimed the man.

"What the hell did you just say," asked Marie, who was, if anything, pissed off. She grabbed the guy by his shirt and beat him within an inch of his life. "I am not that kind of woman so don't you go getting any ideas like that again!"

"Noted…mam," said the man with the camera, whose face was now black and blue. "We got enough footage anyway."

* * *

As it turned out, Naruto was doing a bit of beating himself, on the men who were trying to pressure Hinata to be on Kuinochi Gone Wild. They had swarmed around her when they saw how cute she looked in her blue bikini and one of them had tried to spill water on her, but instead of getting a peek at Hinata's tits he got a peek of her gentle fist. The next wave of men were more persistent, trying now to snatch of her top, which gained them a kage bushin ass kicking which tore them up.

"Step the fuck back from my fiancé," shouted Naruto as he threw one of the guys off into the horizon with one of his tails. That was the indication for them to leave.

"We just can't get any luck with the wedding crowd," said one of the men, who had on a white shirt with swim trunks.

"You do realize that as soon as they realize that's the reason you chose this place there going to pissed…off," warned Marie as she looked over at her assistant who was chatting with a serving girl.

"Oh we're pissed off alright," shouted Naruto who had the rest of the women right behind him, all with angry expressions. Renji could see Jiraiya and Kankuro tied to a stick and slowly being roasted over a fire, which was a bit much no matter how you look at it.

"So why do you have them there," asked Renji.

"They tried doing some filming of their own and disreputable behavior," replied Tsunade. "So do you mind telling us when you were going to let us know what you were planning?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but it seems like you won't care so go ahead and hit me with the dish pan or whatever you're going to use," said Renji bored. That's when they broke out the dish pans.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"I still don't remember that," said Renji going baqck to put some more ointment on the burn scars from the roast.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Naruto Idol

Disclaimer: You no hungry fo owning Naruto, you hungry fo hotpockets! I don't own the rights to Naruto or characters or the commercial I just referenced. Cookie to the person who knows what I'm talking about.

* * *

Renji was woken up with the old dishpan and wooden spoon trick, meaning that he was beaten awake with a spoon after being beaten to sleep by the dishpans. Kiba would have gotten the other type of wooden spoon and dishpan banging treatment if he hadn't woken up and if Neko hadn't grabbed a knife in her semi-sleeping state. When Kiba awoke he was greeted by the sight of Neko holding a knife with a blank look her in her eyes as if she were under some mind control. The gleaming of the knife lighting up the dark room as it reflected the sun's light as she got closer and closer to Kiba, who didn't know what to do. Finally, Kiba couldn't take it anymore and he just had to scream what had been in his throat for so long.

"ZOMBIE," shouted Kiba at the top of his lungs, which snapped Neko out of her semi-sleeping state.

"Oh Kiba you're awake already and I was going…wait when did I get this," asked Neko moving the knife around as she tried to find the dishpan she had a second ago.

"Hey watch where you're moving that thing," shouted Kiba as he backed farther into the corner, but Neko was only getting closer. He was saved by Renji caught Neko's wrist.

"Get showered and dressed we're going out to eat," announced Renji who walked out of the room.

* * *

They had gone to a place that was rated highly for its breakfast cooking and it made the world famous omelets named after the great Yondaime who was the first person to try it out. Today, they were going to make an even better omelet that was going to be called the Naruto omelet. The restaurant looked more like a hotel, but it had first started out as a regular restaurant that looked a lot like an IHOP. Walking into the restaurant, the group was welcomed by the original chefs of the restaurant who all knew Naruto's father the Yondaime. As they were going to their table they saw a familiar face being escorted by the police.

"Hey wait a second, you're the author of this story aren't you," asked Naruto staring wide eyed at me.

"Yes I am," I replied.

"You were arrested for spitting in people's eggs weren't you," asked Neko, who knew that I spit in eggs, I spit in Kiba's egg after all. "Why do you always pretend you're a chef and spit in people's eggs."

"I spit in people's eggs because I find it personally amusing," I replied. "But I doubt that's the reason for me being arrested, I don't know why I'm being arrested, but I'm certain it has something to do with what I did last night."

After I was removed from the restaurant the gang was sitting down wandering if I was going to write more chapters or jus dick off. Well, here's the answer. Shikamaru was still semi-sleep (isn't he always) and was constantly being awoken by Temari, who had always wondered about why Shikamaru was so tired during the day. When the pancakes came it was an eat-off between Chouji, Naruto and Kiba because poor Rock Lee was too busy talking with Gai to notice that the food was being eaten. Renji stole some pancakes from the other table while the people weren't looking and then took his time eating and fighting off the forks of the others.

"Kiba you already have pancakes," said Renji with anger taining his voice.

"I do, but Neko doesn't," replied Kiba who was trying to get the pancakes on Renji'splate

"Get your own damn pancakes, moocher," said Renji. "These are mine and I'm going to eat them in piece so why don't you try giving up some of your pancakes or does winning this competition matter more than Neko's wellbeing."

Kiba knew than that he had a choice to make and so he gave Neko some of his pancakes causing him to lose the contest. That's when the omelets came out and they were extremely delicious, packed with onions, bell pepper, olives, steak, ham, and topped with a nice sauce. Naruto was glad to have something so tasty named after him.

"So what are you guys going to be doing today," asked Kiba with a mouthful of omelet.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full," asked Renji in an annoyed tone as he sipped his coffee.

"We're going to be getting the bands for Naruto's wedding," replied Marie with her trademark smile. "We have a lot of people joining us and we have Gaara-sama, Jiraiya-sama, and Kakashi-sama doing a few rap songs. I think they were going to do Ms. New Booty and then Shake. Kakashi and Jiraiya are going to be doing the Ying Yang Twins."

"So others can get in on this," asked Kiba looking at Neko. "What if I and Neko wanted to be a part of the entertainment? How do we get in on this?"

"I'll have you added to the list, but I'll need to have the song title," replied Marie. "Well Renji, don't you think we should be going out to set up everything up for the judging."

Renji was already gone with a note on the table that told her that he'd, meet her at the stage.

* * *

The judges for this were Marie, Naruto and finally, Gaara, both mimicking the show American idol with Marie as Paula Abdul (however you spell her name), Naruto as the other guy (I don't watch the show), and Gaara as Simon. Gaara was really lashing at people, using everything they had at fault against them to make them crack that would gain the envy of Simon Cowell himself. The first couple was tryiong to sing a Sunny and Cher song, which Gaara wasn't even a fan of to begin with and they weren't that great, but Gaara started cutting them down to size.

"If you went into a bar and sang everyone would leave," said Gaara coldly.

Then came the biggest surprise for the second band to go up was lead by none other than Renji, who was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that matched his black leather pants. The judges didn't know what to say, they didn't believe that Renji would actually make good on his promise to bring his band to tryout. The other contestants were angry seeing as how the man did work for the wedding planner, but when they saw her look at him with eyes that were examining his every move to see some flaw somewhere.

"Okay Renji what song are you going to be doing for us," asked Marie, a bit pissed that he hadn't told her about what he was going to be doing.

"Well Marie I thought I'd do the first song I sung to you," replied Renji with a wink. This threw Marie off because he was actually showing what looked like affection for her. "So here's Beware Criminal."

These are the lyrics to what Renji sang:

**You crawl in bed ****Its three am ****You smell of wine and cigarettes ****A butterfly under the glass ****You are beautiful****But ****youre**** not going anywhere ****We do the same thing every night ****I swear ****Ive**** heard this song before ****A swimmer who has seen a shark ****I should really be more wary of the water ****You came you saw you conquered ****Everyone ****Im**** left here guessing ****What went wrong ****Yeah ****Im**** down but not ou t****And far from done…hey all ****Beware! ****criminal **

**A prism ****With an intellect ****You throw your light selectively ****You stole my glow ****A seasoned thief ****The blacks of my eyes are turning into opals**** on I walk ****Theres**** nothing here left for me ****But empty promises ****And the thought of all the things ****Im**** never getting back ****You came you saw you conquered ****Everyone ****Im**** left here bleeding ****What went wrong ****Yeah ****Im**** down but not out ****And far from done…hey all ****Beware! ****Whoohoohoo****...Beware, Criminal **

**Did**** you think, did you think I wouldn't notice? ****Did you think did you think did you really think I wouldn't care? ****Did you think, did you think I wouldn't notice?****Did you think did you think did you really think I wouldn't care? **

**You came you saw you conquered ****Everyone ****Im**** left here bleeding ****What went wrong ****Yeah ****Im**** down but not out ****And far from done…hey all ****Beware! ****Whoohoohoo****...Beware, Criminal**

"Well that was impressive," said Marie with a smile and the other two judges nodded in agreement. "We will be seeing you at the wedding."

* * *

Naruto opened the door to see a man dressed in a vest and another man hiding under an umbrella do to the rain and the need for shade from foreign eyes. The man with a vest showed his oto village signature and then handed him a letter. Naruto opened the letter and immediately let his eyes move over the paper, taking in all its secrets and knowledge.

Dear Uzmaki Naruto,

I am writing this letter because of two things: 1) I have developed a jutsu that can bring people back from the dead with no strings attached, but the caster could die so I might not be at your wedding and 2) I have one person who I have to ask forgiveness from and I may die by his hands. Sorry for not making the wedding and I hope you like my new protégé.

Sincerely yours,

Orochimaru.

"Sow ho exactly did he bring back," asked Naruto as he looked at the man who was hiding under the umbrella. The man stepped out from under it and Naruto gasped as he saw the face of the person who he never thought he'd ever see again since he last saw it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Oh Father Where Art Thou

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters of Naruto, but I do own a machete so start reviewing OR ELSE!

Author's note: I know that you're expecting a dead Hokage to be the man under the umbrella; I mean I put the scene instead of having it as a flash back.

* * *

Naruto looked at the man who had been hiding under the umbrella and he let his eyes wonder over the man's blond hair and blue eyes. The man was tall, but not as tall as he was when Naruto last remembered seeing him, which was when he was born. He couldn't believe his eyes; he was standing in front of the Yondaime, his own father. Naruto thought he was trapped in a dream or a memory that was like a mirage of hope and was doomed to fade away into that horizon, doomed to fade into nothingness. When Keiji had explained how he brought Zabuza back from the dead, he said that Zabuza hadn't moved on and therefore had not been reincarnated at the time of his resurrection. The Yondaime had been dead long enough for him to have to have been reincarnated, so how did Orochimaru do it. The answer was in the letter, the new jutstu. But now one question remained, did Orochimaru live or die.

* * *

Renji had gone out drinking with his band mates and was coming back from the bar when he was caught in the rain. It poured down on him, washing away all the bad thoughts in his head as it soaked him to the bone. Deciding that he should take a warm shower he began to wonder where Marie was, but he realized that the auditions must be taking longer than he thought. His nose then picked up something, a scent of a woman's perfume, but it wasn't Marie's or any of the other women's perfume. He waited for her to come in, but his ear started to pick up something that sounded like she was undressing. He realized it must be some woman of the hour sent here by accident, but the perfume was too expensive for someone a hooker that made house calls. Getting out of the shower he saw the trail of clothes that had been placed seductively from the bathroom door to the bedroom that Marie slept in. That's where the mysterious woman was waiting for him and he looked at her as she used her finger to tell him to come into bed with her. The windmill kunai wasn't far from his reach so he could easily take it out and ask her why she was there that way, but it wouldn't be as fun if he did that.

Not needing second invitation he took off the towel and climbed into the bed with the mysterious woman. He put his hand on her cheek with his thumb rubbing her lips before she started to suck on it. His hand didn't sense any poison like it would if there was any so he kissed her deeply, letting his tongue play with hers as he let his hands wonder down to her naked breasts. He started playing with her breast, molding them like clay, feeling the soft smooth flesh that was in his hands. She moaned loudly in his mouth and he could tell she had sensitive breast by the volume so he didn't put that much effort into it. Instead he put his effort into her neck, giving it monkey bites, hickies, and other marks, before he let his mouth wander to her breast. He started sucking on it softly before he picked up the pace, making her moan uncontrollably as the sensation touched her body.

"Oh god please more," cried the woman as she could feel herself on the edge as she moved up onto him and felt how big he was.

"I think you woke him up," said Renji with a sinister smile, but the mysterious woman didn't see as she was too busy with Renji's mouth on her breasts.

When he stopped his with his breast pleasuring, she felt her self-control going out the window as she leaned over to grab his erection. She ran her hand up and down the rock hard cock that was in her hands and she placed all that she could fit in her mouth. He was easily nine inches and she nearly choked on it the first time she shoved it into her mouth, but as she ran her tongue all around it. He looked at her as her head bobbed and weaved over his member, but he wished it was someone else, someone whom he actually cared for, her. He figured that knowing who she was took priority over having a good time since the information may mean danger for the group. He brought her up after he came in her mouth and she cleaned it all up with her tongue. Making it look like he was kissing her neck, he sunk his teeth into her neck and soon drew out everything about her.

"You bastard," she said as she brought out a knife from under the pillow to stab him, but he easily grabbed her arms and chuckled.

"Though I may like the female body, there is one person who could possibly seduce me and you're not her," said Renji with his sinister smile that brought chills to her spine. "I know you were sent to kill me by him, but I couldn't get his whereabouts so where is he or someone who knows where he is."

"I know where he is," said a chilling voice from the corner of the room. Renji had seen this man once before when he was last in the oto village. Orochimaru.

"So what do I owe the honor of your presence, Orochimaru-sama," asked Renji as he put on some clothes from under the cover. The woman was to busy covering herself up to try and stab Renji.

"I came here to let you in on something," said Orochimaru. "I know a lot about you and where you came from. I know almost everything about you that you want to know."

"Then I guess the question that is really on my mind is how," said Renji narrowing his eyes on Orochimaru as his hand went for a kunai that he kept under the mattress.

"Well, you are, without a doubt, my best experiment and my son at the same time," rplied Orochimau. "The experiment called for a fermented egg that I used from a woman, you're mother, but complications arose and it went better than expected."

"I drink the blood of people sometimes and that's better than expected," shouted Renji in rage.

"I was into sick shit back when you were created and so since you looked the most normal I let you walk out and live your life," said Orochimaru. "After all you were my son and I didn't see anything special about you. Now that you know the truth, do you want to use that kunai that you have in your hand?"

* * *

"Father," whispered Naruto as he stared at the Yondaime, who had up until now been called the late Yondaime. "I thought I'd never see you,ever, but here you are."

"Naruto, you've grown a bit since we last met," joked Arashi, the Yondaime.

"Since we last met when I was first born, I guess I did hit a growth spurt somewhere along the way," said Naruto grinning as he rushed over to hug his father, the thing he'd always wanted to do.

"I'm sorry for putting the Kyuubi inside of you, I can only hope that the villagers didn't treat you like a monster. Did Keiji help you out any?"

"Not till this happened," replied Naruto showing the fox ears and tails.

"I didn't expect being the vessel of the Kyuubi would have that affect," said a shocked Arashi as he looked at the fox features.

"No this is a long story," laughed Naruto as he went into the story of his life, which we all know so I'm not going to even go over it.

"So Keiji actually tried to kill the Sandaime," asked Arashi in disbelief.

"Yeah, he was angry and the Sandaime wouldn't give him answers, but now he's married to Anko with two kids, both trouble makers. Also, Orochimaru formed a treaty with us, but I guess you know that since he did bring you back and all."

"So where is Kakashi," asked Arashi. "I haven't seen my old student in so long, I hope he's gotten a woman now ever since Rin died"

"Yeah he's married to Kurenai," said Naruto smiling.

"I think I met her when she was little, but I can't match a face to that name."

"Naruto who are you talking to," asked Kakashi as he entered the room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his former teacher sitting on the couch with Naruto when he was supposed to be dead. The sight caused Kakashi to faint as it would anyone who saw someone they knew was dead talking to someone.

"Kakashi, wake up my old friend," said Arashi worried that he'd frightened his old pupil to death.

"Did I…smoke so much I don't even remember even getting high," asked Kakashi as he saw Arashi.

"No, you can thank Orochimaru for this," said Arashi, smirking at Kakashi's question. "So I see you're like Naruto as well, I must say the Okami did a great job in their decision."

"Thank you, Arashi sensei," replied Kakashi.

"Well I wonder if Ecchi-sama is around," said Arashi.

"Yeah, that sukebe is probably being beaten by Oba-sama right now," said Naruto laughing.

"Does Tsunade still look young with a big chest," asked Arashi remembering how angry she got when he called her big gun toting grandma, even though she wasn't that old at the time.

"Yeah, but she's over sixty and so does her husband, Sagat."

"Really, she got married after Dan died, that's odd I thought she'd be avoiding this place, but I saw her face on the mountain so she must be the Godaime. Why did you get the one with a gambling problem by the way?"

"Well we had to choose between her or ero-senin," replied Naruto. "Like hell we were going to make Orochimaru the Godaime. Ero-senin conceded since he didn't want to be tied down here and it was a good choice because we would have no credit if we got the sanin that looks at women while they're bathing so we went the Gambling addict, who had racked up some debt."

"We once played strip poker with her and she lost to us," said Arashi. "We were going to a meeting and we met Tsunade at the inn, I had Kakashi with me and I swear he didn't want to take that mask off, even if he was down to nothing else, but he's a damn good poker player. He only had his vest off after the whole thing."

"Yeah those were the days," said Kakashi looking into memories of the times they had together.

"Yeah so where are the ancients," asked Arashi, not noticing that the two were behind him.

"I don't know, but I bet Tsunade's gambling away Konoha's fortune, while ero-senin's peeping into an onsen," replied Naruto, also not noticing that they were behind him.

"No they're behind you," said Kakashi as he saw their faces pale and looks of horror spread across their faces.

* * *

Author's note: Shout out to Kuinochi-Neko a good friend of mine, who is writing an incredible story, check it out, it's called A Wolf in the Leaves of 8. Good Story, it's on my reader's list. By the way, I want some one to write aprequel to Their Eyes so the whole back story gets thrown in using chapter one's description. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kiss from a Rose

Disclaimer: The author does not advocate messages of spitting in people's eggs or breaking out of prison. That's just what I did. Also the author does not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

"Now Baa-sama let's not do anything hasty now," said a nervous Naruto who was mimicking his father's movements. "Ero-senin, you know all that stuff is true so why are you taking offence to what I've said."

"Yes and I've just come back from the dead after sacrificing my life to save the village," said Arashi hoping to gain some sympathy from the martyrdom.

"And I'm going to send you back to the AFTER LIFE," shouted Tsunade as she charged at Naruto and Arashi, who sped out the door and took flight into the night. They didn't notice that Tsunade was giving chase or that she was slowly gaining or that the other women were watching them in awe as they saw Naruto and another man who looked like him, only a bit older, and then there was Tsunade chasing them with the rage that exceeded a murderer's.

"What's going on," asked Marie. She repeated her words as she tried to get the attention of the three (Jiraiya was distracted by three women having a splash fight in an onsen.) "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"HEY," shouted Temari, who also wanted to know what was going on and was annoyed that she wasn't getting any answers from them. "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Tsunade sent Temari a death glare that made her cower in fear, as well as all the women who were there, even Anko. Naruto and Arashi decided to split up so Arashi ran down the alley way after looking behind him and seeing Naruto disappear in a flash, just like he did with some people, but now Tsunade was angry and it took a lot to lose her. After looking at the various places, Arashi was certain that he was near and onsen do to the mist that surrounded a building, but as he got closer he saw that the building was more of a cabin, just like the one Naruto was staying at and he noticed the flash of metal meeting another flash. He ran towards the position of the blade and soon he could make out two figures in the mist. He gasped as he saw Orochimaru, the man who brought him back, fighting another man with red hair that was slicked back and spiky in the back of his head. It was clear that Orochimaru was only playing a blocking game because the man was overly cautious in his movement, which meant that he had felt he'd been too dominant in the fight. Arashi looked at the man who was attacking Orochimaru and noticed that his hair was still wet and he wasn't wearing a shirt, which meant that he had just stepped out of the shower. Now Arashi was confused as to who was the person on the right and who was in the wrong.

"Alright, father, how about we finish this right now," said the red haired man with venom in his voice, especially on the word father. "In the next world, say hello to my mother for me."

"I have no intention of going where your mother went," said Orochimaru. "I know that I'm destined to be basking in the fires of hell. You're mother was to kind, a fault which made her mate with me and conceive you. She told me not to be mad at you when she died from lack of strength."

"What," asked Renji, who was now tormented with the fact that he caused his mother's death, so much that he went through a violent stage of denial as he rushed Orochimaru, who didn't summon up a special jutsu to protect himself. "I couldn't have, I wouldn't have."

* * *

Before the kunai could come within an inch of Orochimaru's chest, a fist pressed against his stomach that he knew belonged to the person who had been watching them as they had been fighting and Renji was sent back. The wall was painted in a brighter shade of salmon that made it look like strawberry yogurt had been thrown all over the wall. It had pictures on it that were of various ships and spots on the island. These pictures fell on Reji as soon as he collided with the wall and found it hard to keep his eyes from looking straight ahead. Something was slowly clicking in Renji, something all familiar, like when he drained the blood of a young woman and then he heard the sound of clicking heels that was coming from someone's feet. The feet of the man he hated more than his father, the man he should have killed a long time, the man who betrayed him so long ago.

"Well Renji, it looks like you're finally finding someone stronger than you and before I came to," said the man laughing at Renji's position on the floor. The blond man who had driven him into the wall stepped aside, not for his enemy to come kill him, but for Renji to meet his enemy.

"You shouldn't have come back Kousen," shouted Renji in rage as his eyes started turning pure red and his back was overcome with a sharp pain as something moved under the skin.

Renji cried out as the wings ripped through his flesh and spread out, finally getting the much needed stretch that they had so desperately lacked. His forehead was getting strained as horns poked through the flesh and his canines grew sharper and longer as the transformation worked its curse on him. Orochimaru looked in horror at the deed he had done to his son, his own son, and he wondered what had he become. Kousen was wandering just that as he started to take of his black coat to reveal his muscular form under the fish net shirt he was wearing, as well as the sword by his side. Not wanting to give Renji as chance to get any more terrifying, he thrust his sword at Renji's heart. Renji, using the arm that was not throbbing in pain, his left, to catch the blade, but he only redirected the blade into his stomach causing him to cough up blood. Kousen laughed as he twisted the blade into Renji's stomach and watching Renji's blood spill all over the ground. The marks of the beast were fading from him, but before they were completely gone, Renji thrust his hand into Kousen stomach and then pulled it out with blood on it.

"Was that all," asked Kousen as he turned to leave, but fell as he was about to complete the movement.

Looking down he saw that his right leg was gone from the knee down. Trying to use his right hand to steady himself, Kousen was able to get up, that was until his right arm exploded, spraying blood and gore all over Kousen. He could only watch as he slowly exploded body part by body part.

"You see, no matter how powerful you get I will destroy you every time," said Renji as he watched his enemies gory death.

"Are you okay," asked Orochimaru, who actually looked worried about Renji's well being.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Renji warily as his eyes got heavier and the last thing he could see was her, Marie.

* * *

Marie had gone with Tsunade to follow Arashi since Naruto had used his kyuubi speed to disappear into nothingness. She had followed them all the way to her cabin, where she saw him, Renji, the man she was slowly falling for, being stabbed by a dangerous looking man. Then the man blew up due to something Renji did before his monster form disappeared. Death crept up onto his face as she rushed towards him with Tsunade bringing up the rear. His eyes closed and she started shouting out his name in hopes of getting him to open his eyes, the thing she'd give anything for right now. Tsunade ran her hand over him checking all the damages to his internal organs and her face tiold it all, Renji was slowly slipping away. Marie couldn't let that happen, her life had gotten better because of him, ever since he saved her from Mitsuhide, and now he was dying and she felt helpless that she couldn't do anything to stop him from death. His breath was slowing down more and Marie felt even more that she was in a nightmare that she'd soon wake up from and hug Renji while he slept, but she wasn't waking, this was the real world. Real kunai, real shuriken, real blood, and real death. Tsunade tried her hardest, but she could do no more, her look of sorrow was what announced Renji's passing.

"RENJI," screamed Marie out into the cold dark night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Living Without HIM

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters, but I do own a piano to play a sad song.

* * *

Marie held onto his cold dead body, trying to hug him so tight that he'd scream in pain from how tight the hug was, but he didn't and she cried when he didn't. She brought her head to look at him, tears flowing down her cheek like rain drops, and she kissed him deeply, something she had wanted to do for so long, but only now did she realize that the wanting for him had always been there. The rain started to pour down, as if the heavens were mourning the death of one of the blessed people. Her tears flowed even more with the rain and she was still kissing him, as if she could give him some of her life force. When he didn't return her hug she cried more and she realized she had been wrong when she thought that the death of her parents would be the saddest day. Now she knew that this day, the day when Renji died, was the saddest day of her life.

"We should probably get out of the rain, Marie," said Tsunade sadly as she went to help Marie up with outstretched hands.

"No I want to stay with him," shouted Marie, not wanting to leave the side of the man she loved, who had died right before her eyes. "I don't want to leave him, I want to be here when he wakes up. He's not dead, he can't be dead because I love him."

"Marie you should go," said Orochimaru who stared at her with teary eyes, much like her own. He had just lost a son that he had wished to reconcile things with. "I need his body if I am to resurrect him from the dead, but I must be quick or else his soul might have moved on."

Marie looked at him for what seemed like forever and then she motioned for him to take Renji's body and do what he needed to do. Orochimaru signaled for three men to take the body and place it into a black Convertible. Orochimaru ran his hand through his hair as he saw the car drive off with the son he had doomed to the curse that caused his death. Arashi had his head slumped down as he looked at his own failure of not stopping the blade before it pierced Renji. He should have known that Renji would have trouble moving as soon as he hit him with his thrust punch, which could penetrate a man. If he had stopped it like he should have, Renji would still be alive, but he hadn't and he looked at the woman who now crying her eyes out. His heart was sinking into his stomach, with all his strength, and he felt like shit, the kind that uses their reputation and what they did before to save themselves. He wanted to rip his Hokage robe off because he didn't deserve it if his mistake killed a man and caused so much hurt.

"Arashi, don't blame yourself, I'm the one who made him that way," said Orochimaru as he looked over his shoulder at the Yondaime. "It's my mess and I should fix it, no matter what the cost."

"But I could have stopped him, I know I could have," said the Yondaime looking down into his regrets. "Why did I let him go forward? I should have known that my thrust punch would have disoriented him, but I didn't do anything to stop him. On the contrary I let him go to fight him without even a second thought!"

Marie walked over to him and he wondered what she was going to do when she hugged him.

"We all can't help our mistakes that we make, it's just something we have to accept as our being human," she said as she softly wet his shirt with her tears.

"Next time, I'll stop the fight before anything else happens," promised Arashi, not to the woman, not to Orochimaru, and not even to the late Renji. He promised that to himself, whom he had let down.

* * *

Marie laid down on the soft warm bed after taking a shower to wipe off all the blood that was on her, Renji's blood, and she let her thoughts wander to the wedding, trying to forget that she was all alone. She knew she had to get the tuxedo's ready and then she realized that there needed to be a replacement band for Renji's band. _Renji._ That name crawled into her head and she knew that she couldn't help, but go back into the memories of him. Some where of the times he was kicked out of onsens for trying to peek into the women's side, but there were others. The memories of him being kind and when he helped people and the memories of him saving her from a certain danger that she couldn't prevent. Even though those moments had made her feel helpless, she loved it when he held her in his arms and made everything that was wrong go away, she missed that now. She could feel the tears falling from her cheek and she could tell that it was going to be along time before she was over him. She remembered what he had done for her that one-day when some gangsters kidnapped her.

**FLASHBACK BEGINS**

"He should be here soon or else we'll have to make good on our promise to kill you," said the man in red to Marie. "You better hope he cares about you enough to show up or else we're going to have fun with you bitch."

"He'll come and kill all of your cowardly asses," she said, spitting in his face afterwards, which earned her a kick to the stomach.

"That better not have done any serious injury or else I'm going to take my time in killing you," said a voice in the shadows of the ceiling.

"Are you Renji," asked the man in red.

"The one and only," replied the voice and then it started raining shuriken causing the men with red to flee, some being killed by the deadly hail of shuriken.

The man in red flung a kunai at the spot where the voice had been coming from, but a flash sent the kunai flying towards another man. Down came Renji who was soon circled by men with swords, all ready to tear Renji apart. He simply took out his windmill shuriken and sent flying around as the men charged him. He unsheathed the sword by his side and started cutting through the wave of men, all the while spinning out of the way of their swords. No one could find the right moment to strike and pretty soon, they were all dead, leaving only two men and the man dressed in red.

"I will give you this rare opportunity to walk away right now, but if you want to stay and die then please come forward," said Renji with a devilish smirk on his face as he shifted into a cat stance and held his sword behind his back.

Red and the others threw kunai at him as he moved forward, some piercing him, but not doing as much damage as they should be doing. Renji got to the first man, who was trying to pull out his sword when Renji gave him one good cut to his midsection. The next man had his sword out and was about to give Renji the same type of cut, but Renji slashed him diagonally on his chest. Next was the man in red who was able to parry the attack and the next one, keeping up with Renji's pace. After being blocked a few more times Renji saw the man's weakness in his foot work and then exploited it by forcing him to defend on his right leg, his weakest leg. This caused him to lose his balance long enough for Renji top slip the blade into his stomach.

"Now, perish," said Renji in a creepy murderous voice as he pushed the blade up, cutting open the man. He looked over at Marie and walked over to her. "This is why I carry a kunai on me on all the time."

"You keep more than a kunai with you," muttered Marie, who was torn between the fact that he saved her and the fact that he did that creepy voice. She could only help that it would change in time before it did any damage.

FLASHBACK ENDS 

She felt over to his side of the bed, hoping that he'd be there, but he wasn't and she wanted him to be there so bad. Marie was so lonely with him not there; she realized that he took away her loneliness, and that she had wanted him to make love to her as she had seen him do to that woman. To know that he cared for her, that he would want her to be his and only his. It was then that there was a knock on the door, which she knew was just one of the gang coming to invite her somewhere to cheer her up.

* * *

"So what happened here," asked Orochimaru not hiding the fact that he was pissed as his eyes looked over the fiery wreckage of the car that his son's body was in. "Where is my son's body?"

"The driver lost control of the wheel do to some interference and crashed into a gas tank," replied the oto ninja that was there. "I'm afraid your son's body is now just ashes sir, my apologies for having to bring you this tragic news."

"No one can blame the messenger," said Orochimaru bitterly, not at the fact that he couldn't blame the messenger, but at the fact that he felt like if he had been the one driving the car, it would still be in one piece. He just took out a strange device that looked like something that would separate things. "Bring me the ashes that were found please."

"Here they are," said the messenger, handing him aan urn.

Placing the ashes into the device, it immediately assorted the ashes based on person, waiting for the process to finish and when it did it left a question. The cup for his son's ashes was empty and the device gave both of the other two an equal share, so where was his son's ashes.

"Are you sure that was all there was in the car," asked Orochimaru.

"Yes sir," replied the man in the car.

"Well now I have one question," declared Orochimaru. "Did you check everywhere for the possibility that it had rolled out of the car."

"Yes we did sir," replied the messenger. "We even traced the path of the car."

_Then what happened to my son's body,_ thought Orochimaru.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Kiss from a Rose 2

Disclaimer: Mother fucker I don't own shit, bitch. (Mad because I'm in another institute for psychotic people.)

* * *

At the door was Anko and Tsunade, both had looks of deep worry on their faces that were only increased by Marie's look of mourning. Her eyes were red from the tears, her hair was a mess from being pressed into a pillow, and her eyes were the most depressing sight you could see. It was strange to see this from a woman who was normally so strong and so happy, so much that she was able to put up with him. They couldn't even think the word for fear that it would upset her and cause her to cry again. For the sake of seeing her smile again they needed to do something that could be able to cheer her up, but they couldn't erase Renji from her memory.

"Hey we're going to go out do you want to come along, Marie," asked Anko with a smile that she was barely able to manage. Inside she was torn between crying with Marie and the other side was cursing Renji, hoping that he was burning in hell for what he did and was still doing to Marie. "We thought about going to a movie or drinking at the nearest bar since its ladies night."

* * *

The man led the woman to the destination from the bar and into the alley where his friends would be waiting to hold her down. Mibu could have gotten her without the help of alcohol and his friends, but there was something about taking a woman roughly against her will and humiliating her that just gave the whole affair a heightened since of pleasure. Just seeing her eyes in fear and then to see her embarrassed when her body reacted to his touch as he did everything to make her come harder than she'd ever come in her life. Now he was just waiting for her to move faster, but she was slow in her walk trying to tease him while strutting in a manner that would make her short skirt ride up her leg. When they got to where he wanted her he was going to make her scream for her sluttish ways, just like he wanted to make that woman who turned him down scream, but Mitshuhide had first dibs and then that guy came in. The man with the red hair, he was a figure that would have killed everyman had he not been trying to get the woman out of there, the woman who had turned him down when he asked her. He would have treated her well and gotten her out of that mess that he knew was going to happen, but she still turned him down just like every other woman. Even though in his mind he was a real charmer, in the reality of it all he was just some guy who looked, smelled, and was a bum.

"So when do we get to your place," asked the woman by his side, still taking things slow.

"Right here," he said smirking like a killer as his friends leapt out of the darkness and grabbed her.

"Let me go," cried the woman in terror as they started ripping the clothes off her.

Mibu stared at her naked form, licking his lips as his eyes went to her breast, and he then bent over to suck on her nipples. She moaned softly, something that even though she wanted it felt so good, but she didn't want him to touch her. He used her body against her, rubbing her clitoris as he continued sucking her breasts and when she moaned loudly the men who were holding her started to lick all over her body, laughing at her repeated pleads to stop. Mibu then nodded for them to get her on her knees and she fought their pushing, trying to resist them until finally Mibu punched her in the stomach. It didn't take her down though and she laughed at the punch causing him to punch her some more.

"You want to laugh bitch, well just wait and see if you can laugh with my cock in your mouth," said the man as he gave the other men the signal to kick her in the back of her knees, bringing her down. They bent her over till her head was where Mibu was and he shoved his erection into her mouth.

One of the men was about to shove his own erection into her, but something caught him in the head; something that made it burst open. Then another head burst open and the men were dropping like flies in a bug spray plant. Mibu could only watch and then he could only stand there as the footsteps of a nameless fear came closer and closer. He felt something and then he felt something touch his face and soon he was sent flying into a nearby box of papers. The footsteps got closer and he felt himself lose control as he pissed himself in fear, something that no man should do especially when they were in power. He then heard the metal object drop to the ground and then he heard the man speak and it chilled him to the bone.

"Use this for your revenge and then you can put the explosive mark on his body and say it was a hit man or something," said the man, being calm in his words to the shocked woman and then he got up and started to walk, but picked up his pace as he ran to where he wanted and needed to be.

* * *

Marie heard them talking outside, heard Orochimaru's frustration and she could feel the tears coming back because it didn't look like Renji was coming back. All her hope had been in Orochimaru being able to bring him back, but it seemed that some nameless threat had made that impossible. She couldn't help herself or stop the tears from coming, they just did and she could feel all the memories coming back with the tears. She wanted something anything to come and free her from this sadness and she just wanted to die. Then she heard a guitar playing somewhere close by, very close by and she realized that it was being played outside.

"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.

You became the light on the dark side of me.

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

Marie heard the voice and ran out to see if it was who she thought it was, hoping that it was the man she needed right now, the man who could help her with her pain. She wanted him, needed him, and she was praying to all the kami that he was the one who was singing.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and

The light that you shine can be seen.

She looked out into the veranda and saw him there, Renji, standing there playing the guitar and singing to her like something out of romance novel. But this was real or a dream that she never wanted to wake up from because if she woke from this dream she'd die. This man had so much control over him, but she didn't care, she just wanted him to be with her so badly that she would do anything for him. Somehow, she had always known that she was in love with him and she knew that he was in love with her.

"Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.

Ooh,

The more I get of you,

Stranger it feels, yeah.

And now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the grave."

He stopped playing the guitar and looked at her, a smile on his face as he walked towards her, dropping the guitar on the soft ground. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with a passion, a passion that she returned as equally strong. Tears were falling down her cheeks and he licked them off her face, causing her to giggle from the tickling sensation that it caused. He then brought his lips to her again and she wrapped her arms around his head and he lifted her off the ground being approximately six foot seven. He broke the kiss just to look into her eyes and he had a serene smile on his face.

"I love you Marie," said Renji.

"I love you to Renji," replied Marie and they kissed again.

* * *

Author's note: I want to be the first to say that the number of epole who read this is less than compared to the one's who checked out the first story. The number of people who review is more per chapter only because certain people review every chapter. Dragonman180, IKSM-bitch, Kuinochi-Neko, and Resenganfin. You guys are the best and are a few of my greatest fans. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Explanations

Disclaimer: How many times must I say this with a guy pointing a gun at me? Worse than my ex-wife's family. I don't own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

He picked her up and carried her into the room, kissing her deeply, passionately, and with a hunger for her warmth. He was cold at first, something still indicating that he had died, but as the passion heated up, so did he. Sprawled out on the bed, she felt so good with his mouth on hers, her neck, and then on part where the neck meets the jawbone. She moaned slowly at the feel of his tongue in her mouth tangling her tongue, playing with it like she had wanted him to do and she loved in when he heard those words that she had wanted to hear for so long constantly whispered into her ear. I love you. Those words were like a caressing of the ears as he whispered it into her ear and he nibbled her ear, causing her to moan, which was like music to his ears. Then there was a knock on the door that had interrupted their reunion and their erotic display of affection.

"Hey we heard some noises coming from here and we wanted to see if you were being raped or something," said Anko walking into the room to see none other than Renji. She pointed at him in terror as she pulled a kunai from her trench coat. "What the hell are you doing here? You're dead aren't you dead?"

"Well I've come back from the dead for love," replied Renji with a smirk that could chill the soul of Uchiha Itachi. "I love her and I will make her mine!"

"Over my dead body," shouted ANko as she flung the kunai at the man who was sitting on the bed, the one who had been pronounced dead.

Renji jumped from the bed and landed on his feet with his windmill shuriken spinning it around in his hand as he went forward to give battle with Anko, but he felt arms around him. Marie. She wanted to stop him from fighting so he didn't get killed; she was protecting him from Anko because she didn't want to lose him again. He knew this, but he also knew that he was changing, his arms were becoming something else. Fear crept up into Renji as he tried to stop the change from affecting him, but it was no use as the horns grew back with the wings. Marie saw this, but she wouldn't let go, not for one second. Love held him tightly to her as this other side of him tried to break free of her grip and Renji was not himself now.

"Please stop Renji, please don't fight," begged Marie, tears flowing down her face. To her surprise she felt his hands wrap around her own and pull himself out of her grasp as he pushed her back. She looked into Renji's eyes and saw not the eyes of the man she loved, but the eyes of something else, something more sinister.

"The me that you know is gone," replied Renji in a cold voice that was more of the voice of a monster than the voice of the man she loved. "Renji may have wished to brought back to life or you, but I don't care for you, hell I don't even like you. Now a woman with some blood lust that I can love."

"You son of a bitch," shouted Anko as she rushed him with her kunai. She unleashed of furry of stabs at him that he parried magnificently and then he brought his foot up to her stomach.

"Do you expect to kill me with those skills," laughed the other side of Renji as he brought his shuriken down full force.

To his surprise, Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared to drive a kick to Renji's face that sent him back a bit. He was then forced on the defensive end as Anko charged him with two kunai, attacking with magnificent grace and speed. Getting her foot behind his, she was able to knock him off balance and was about to finish him when Marie stopped her by placing herself between Renji and Anko. Anko didn't want to hurt Marie, but she didn't want Renji to hurt her either.

"Please Marie, get out of the way," ordered Anko steadying her blades.

"I can't let you hurt the man I love," declared Marie still standing with fierce determination. "Please Anko, let me help him or help me o help him."

"Marie he's not the man you love," shouted Anko. "I know you want Renji back, but the man you loved died and he needs to be put to rest."

"Actually there is Renji here with me," replied dark Renji. "He's just weakened from experiencing death, but I've gotten control and brought this body back to life, making me stronger. And now all I care bout is the urge to KILL!"

He spun his windmill shuriken in his left hand he moved forward as if he was about to kill Marie, but instead, his right hand drove a kunai into his heart against dark Renji's will. Renjui's body rolled around in agony as half of Renji's heart was cut out of his body, the dark half that was all grey and had white spots on it. Marie and Anko looked in horror as that half of Renji's heart started to grow bigger and soon started sprouting appendages and became an grey and white looking Renji (think Ichigo's hollow form for those who watch Bleach.).

"Stupid fool, did you think that would stop me," asked the dark Renji. "I brought you back from the dead with my powers of regeneration and this is the thanks I get."

"It's not your power of regeneration," said a voice from the shadows. Dark Renji turned to see Orochimaru stepping out of the shadows and with him was Naruto with a sword in hand. "Though I did add the dark matter that made you, your just a manifestation of the deformities that were unrightfully placed on Renji. He alone as the ability to regenerate and that can only be used as long as no one hits his heart."

"Well then I guess he'll die, the baka," scoffed Dark Renji. "But, now I know that I can get stronger by eating the flesh of others and I will consume the flesh of you all."

"Sorry, but the only one dying here ill be you," shouted Naruto as he rushed over to Dark Renji.

Dark Renji laughed than he performed the headhunter jutsu as he went into the ground and grabbed Naruto's feet, dragging him in to the earth. Laughing Dark Renji struck at Naruto, whose tail burst out of the ground to strike Dark Renji, sending him flying out into the veranda that was in a square shape for parties. Transforming his arm into a deformed claw shape, Renji used his arm to attack Naruto, who in turn used one of his tails to defend himself and keep Dark Renji occupied on him, while Orochimaru helped Marie and Renji.

"I'm sorry for all this," said Orochimaru to the two lovers. "I should have been a better father to you, Renji, but instead I was cruel to you. Now I'm going to make up for that."

"What are you going to do," asked Marie.

"I'm giving him everything he needs to repair a heart and all my knowledge of jutsus," replied Orochimaru as he pushed his finger into his heart and pulled out his essence. He placed it over Renji's heart and poured everything into it.

"Thank you, father," said Renji as he felt tears flow down his cheeks as he spoke those final words to the father he had just gained, but lost.

"Now that we have to go, Renji," said Marie as she and Anko helped Renji out of the room and into the living room. There was an explosion and out walked Naruto, running his hand through his hair. Behind him there was ash on the floor, the only thing left of Renji's dark side.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Funeral and Final Preparations

Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto or the characters of Naruto except for the OCs, which are mine by creational right.

* * *

No one had anything to say as the funeral for Orochimaru was greeted by rain just as the Sandaime's funeral had. Pupil leaving in the same manner as the teacher he killed, a thing that no one could understand was how events had come to this. Even with the treaty and the help from oto, most people didn't trust Orochimaru, often thinking that it would be better to attack oto and be done with the whole matter. Now there was a mixed feeling and most felt that it would only be proper, seeing as the manner he left was fitting of a Hokage, to bury all of his wicked deeds with him, letting the good that he did out live him. Leading the remains to their final resting place was Renji, who was covered in mostly bandages, but a person could still see his eyes that had taken on the appearance of Orochimaru's snake eyes. When the time came for words to be said, Renji was the reluctant speaker of the dead, chosen because he was the son who Orochimaru had given his life up for.

"My father," began Renji, "spent most of his life in mourning for a loss of parents, experiencing death at such an early age can make a person afraid of death, but even the bravest can be afraid to die sometimes. He was a talented pupil, learning all he could while using his wits to outshine all the others of his group, who would become the Legendary Sanin. Of course we all know he gradually strayed from the path of safety in to forbidden jutsu that had very sinister intentions, but never did we think that he could have done some of the things he did. For what he did he was banished and joined the Akatsuki, but quit soon, becoming on the run from both the Akatsuki and Konoha.

"He waited for his time and while he waited he formed the oto village, which became one of the great five and has remained as the youngest village. There he continued his experiments resulting in the creation of me. He loved my mother, though people would only remember him as being cruel and cold to most people. She had died in child birth and the child she had looked so normal, unlike most of the other experiments of this type. It was because I appeared normal that he left me out into the real world and not one of the test tubes. I had always wanted to know why it was that I hungered for blood, but it was only one of the side effects of the experiments. When he first told me that he was my father, I didn't hear his apology, I guess because a part of me still wanted him to be some unapologetic bastard, but he did apologize to me. I used to hate him more than I hated any other man, but in the end he gave his life for me, like a father does for a son. Now I don't know what to think about him, but I know one thing, he was my father."

* * *

Most of the people in the funeral were coming up to Renji to give their respects, all except Naruto and another man who wore an oto headband. The man introduced himself as Shirotobi, a confident of Orochimaru's who carried Orochimaru's will and the biggest shock of Renji's life. Orochimaru had left everything he had to the oto village and had nominated Renji to lead the Oto village.

"Surely you must be joking," exclaimed Renji at hearing the words of the messenger.

"I'm not joking and don't call me Shirley," replied Shirotobi. An awkward silence descended on the group as Renji tried to figure out how to get out of this thing, but he still owed his father and couldn't help, but feel like he should respect his last wish.

"What is the counsel's take on the whole matter," asked Renji wanting to see if he had a shot at actually being the kage of oto village.

"They have approved Orochimaru-sama's selection," replied Shirotobi, the man was completely humorless.

"Tell the counsel that there's something I must finish, but keep my appointment a secret," said Renji as he went off to find Marie.

* * *

Marie was helping herself to a glass of wine when she felt Renji's hand on her arm pull her off somewhere. She was used to him doing this, but something told her that this was big or at least bigger than what had been going on lately. Ever since the two had admitted feelings for each other things had been a bit awkward between them, but they had managed to plan the funeral and the wedding at the same time together. Their relationship had been kicked to new heights, but Marie wasn't ready top sleep with anyone just yet.

"So what do you have to tell me," asked Marie as she stared at Renji. "You already told me you love me, but I'm not ready for marriage."

"I've just been named as the new kage for the sound village," said Renji quickly and nervously.

"What?!"

"I know it is all of a sudden and I just got my jutsus, but I've decided to honor my father's last wish."

"So you're leaving me," said Marie in a soft sad voice, showing her hurt.

"No, Marie, I want you to come with me."

"You want me to come with you to the oto village?"

"I just want you to think about it and if you don't want to than I won't be the kage of the oto village," replied Renji. "For now we have a more pressing matter right now."

"Which is," asked Marie looking confused since she had all the bases covered in her mind.

"What are they going to wear," replied Renji. "We forgot to get the tuxedos and the fireworks display."

The tuxedos were custom tailored for all except for Lee and Gai, who opted for the bright, purple, and sparkly tuxedos that they had warn for Keiji's wedding. The fireworks display was being worked by Sagat's team and their new member, Tia. Unfortunately Tia was a bit clumsy, making Renji a bit worried about the fireworks display.

"Don't worry," assured Sagat. "Tia's a natural at this."

As soon as he said that, a huge explosion of fireworks caused the two men to duck and cover. As always, it was Tia who had accidently put his cigarette out to close to one of the fireworks fuse.

"A natural fucking idiot," shouted Renji as he stormed off to dress in a new black long sleeve shirt.

* * *

Temari and Ino were on their way to put away some plates when they saw a familiar face lying on the grass playing the guitar. Anger rose in their hearts as they saw their lazy author sitting on the grass. He was supposed to be writing the story not goofing off, especially after he hadn't depicted them in lemons yet o the two were sexually unsatisfied. As they marched over to me I was blissfully unaware of my inevitable doom that would be brought upon by these two women and their jealous rage.

"You lazy son of a bitch," shouted Temari as she took out her fan and swung it at me, but luckily, I ducked.

"We're going to send you to hell you perverted bastard," shouted Ino as she punched me in the face.

"Why am I perverted," I asked.

"That pervy bastard Renji is based off of your pervyness," replied Temari.

"So this is for women everywhere," said Ino as she brought a big mallet up.

"Hey he's loosely based on me," I shouted. "He's the farthest from than any other original character!"

"Okay just write some stories with us okay," said Ino.

"Will do, after I finish this story when I get back from Orlando," I cheerfully replied.

"You're going where," asked the two girls with dangerous looks in their eyes. I gulped and ran for my life. "YOU LAZY BASTARD, GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

Author's note: I am going to Orlando for tomorrow and will be back when...ah hell I don't know they got week passes to Universal Studios, but I'll be working on my fan fics. Expect an Inuyasha fan fic when i come back. 


	15. THE WEDDING

The WEDDING!

* * *

"Well this is the big day," said Arashi as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he watched his son looking at himself in the mirror as he tied the tie to his tuxedo. "I never thought I'd see this day, but I am and I'm thankful to Orochimaru for what he has given me."

"Us, father," corrected Naruto "Don't think I didn't want you here because I did. He gave us both a gift, to you the ability to watch your son's first happiest day of his life and for me, the ability to have my father here to enjoy this day with me."

"Well I do know that I'll enjoy seeing my old teacher and my old student rapping at your wedding."

"Oh my god I can't wait!"

"But first you must be wed my son," reminded Arashi. "This is not the day that we see three men step into Vanilla Ice territory. This is the day that you and the woman you love join hands for a brighter future and enjoy your first time."

"Dad, we've been doing the forbidden dance for quite some time," said Naruto nervously.

"You are my son!"

* * *

Another trial of love was happening elsewhere with Marie who was still deciding on what to do with Renji. It was true that she had been the first to admit her love and she knew that his death had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to bear, but his offer was the biggest move of her life. Her whole life could change and she didn't know what she wanted now. Anko and Tsunade were there to help her decide upon what she truly wanted, what mattered to her.

"You might not find someone like him every day you know," said Anko cheerfully.

"Thankfully," coughed Tsunade trying to make her comment as unheard as possible. "But you do know that you love him so why don't you go with him already?"

"It's not that simple," she cried, putting her head in her hands. "I do love him and I want to be a part of his life, but at the same time, this is a whole new territory than planning a wedding. How can I be of any help with planning on running a country?"

"When I and Keiji got married, we feared that one day there would be a conflict of interest and we'd have to choose a side," said Anko. "Even now we have problems on what should be done about things since he has a high ranking in suna and I'm the leader of ROOT. In time, things just seemed to flow as easily as they had before."

"Anko's right, but the choice is yours," said Tsunade.

"You're right and if you'll excuse me, I have a couple to wed," declared Marie as she left.

* * *

The wedding alter was by the lake side with the sun gleaming off the waters that ran through the clear pipes that made the altar, to make the whole things shine. Naruto was in a very lavish tuxedo that would be seen on James Bond, while most of the men wore the same except for Gai and Lee, who wore the bright and sparkly tuxedos that they wore to Keiji's wedding. Sasuke was Naruto's best man, while Sakura was Hinata's maid of honor. The person on the organs who was playing her to the altar started off with the "here comes the bride" tune, but then went off to play "Garden of Eden." He was promptly smacked on the head by Renji who had gotten the man at the last minute. He could have done it himself, which Marie knew, but he didn't want anyone knowing that he could play the organ. It was one of those secrets that you only knew if you were very close to him, but everyone knew he could play the piano from his habit of going up to any piano that was in sight and playing Moonlight Sonata. Marie stood there in front of the two as she said all the ceremonial words that were less important than the vows that they had said. To be with each other and try to correct any faults they had, but also to do it together.

"Well I ask this question to both of you," announced Marie. "Do the both of you take each other?"

"I do," replied Hinata staring into Naruto's eyes.

"Hell yes," shouted Naruto as he pulled Hinata into a kiss.

"She didn't tell you to kiss the bride yet," whispered Sasuke to his best friend.

"Fuck that," whispered Naruto back.

* * *

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for," announced Renji on the microphone. "This is the best of Konoha and Suna rapping and singing. Now for the first trio: Gaara of the Sand, Kakashi, and Keiji."

"What happened to ero-senin," asked Naruto, disappointed that he wasn't going to hear Jiraiya rapping.

"We lost him to a mob of angry onsen women, including Anko and Tsunade," replied Renji.

"I knew it was going to be the death of him one day, but it had to be before today," said Naruto a bit saddened by his late mentor's passing.

"He's not dead, just badly injured," assured Renji. "Besides, Keiji's a better Kain than Jiraiya was."

Everyone was crowding around the stage, waiting for the men to come out and perform, a sight which was destined to be one of the most memorable moments in Gakko history. All three of the men had a personal fan club that was always haunting his every step. First came Kenji, who came out with Tsunade and Anko in bikini tops and hot pants shaking their butts.

Keiji: Booty-booty-booty-booty rockin' everywhere, booty-booty-booty-booty rockin' everywhere, rockin' everywhere, rockin' everywhere.'

Then Gaara appeared out of a swirl of sand with his black tuxedo still on.

Gaara: I found you Ms. New Booty. Get it together and bring back to me! Get on the dance floor, back it up into him. Put his hand on it than see what he do. Get it right, get right, get it tight. Get it right, get right, get it tight. Girl I don't need you, but you need me. Take it off, shake it freely. I don't tell stories, I let them tell themselves and you aint got to sell sex girl, it sell itself. Like nothing else. Yeah I'm a country boy, but that big city bottom fills me up with joy. Isn't life grand, on the fast lane. Put on the whisper song (I don't know the rest of that sentence). Put it on me, do it naturally. Don't know what it is but whatever it is you do it admirably. (I can't finish the damn lyrics)

Keiji: Quarter to twelve and we just getting in. Bubba Sparx with the Ying Yang Twins. Sippin on patrome, blown, blown, blown. Shawty in her thong, whon, whon, whon. Ass get to jiggling, mother fuckin wiggling. Get that bitch frost shivering (I can't finish that one either).

Kakashi: Sssh, let me whisper in your ear, get yourself together and buy some new gear. Do something with your hair and hit the club. Guarantee you'll make all dough. Work what you got. Make that money, don't let it make you.

Everyone was cheering for the trio as they went into shake with Gaara doing Pitbull. Most of the girls had gotten up there and shaken their money maker alongside Anko and Tsunade. Next up was Renji's band doing Quicksand from the Incubus album, Light Hand Grenades. It seemed to be misplaced until he followed up with Kiss to Send Us Off, which picked up the mood. Then he started to sing one of the oddest songs to play at a wedding, Drive, also by Incubus.

Renji: Sometimes I feel the fear of, uncertainty, stinging clear. And sometimes I have to ask myself, how much I let the fear take the wheel and steer. It's driven me before and it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal. And lately I'm beginning to find that when I drive I hold the wheel real tight.

Hearing the song, Marie finally made her decision and then she waited for the band to get off stage for her to get Renji alone. To her surprise, he was waiting there for her, holding his arms wide open for her to rush into an embrace, but she wasn't going to be the one crawling.

"Well, do you want to come with me or do you want me around," asked Renji.

"I've decided that I'll accompany you," said Marie, trying to disquise the passion that was burning within her. She then felt his arms around her and she felt safe in her embrace.

* * *

"So now you two can stop using the rubber," joked Keiji as he took a sip of wine.

"Rubber," said Naruto, confused on what he meant.

"You have been using condoms, right," asked Hiashi, narrowing his eyes on the newly married couple.

"If he's my son then no," replied Arashi.

"Well I guess we don't need the DNA test then," said Naruto. "Sorry for not telling you two this, but, Hinata's pregnant."

* * *

Author's note: I know you all want to see the next sequal when she has her kids, but first I want to finish the Shino fan fic and do some other projects that I got brewing in my mind. Summer break is also going to be over soon so I have that problem. You migh have to wait till December, but you can entertain yourself with my Dark Naruto NaruHina fic. An apology to Riema, who the character Marie was patterned after, I never intended to have you paired with my perverted side, but it just happened. Didn't end with a bang, but I might just add a epilogue. 


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto. The original characters are mine, but I can allow permission for them, when I feel like it.

Author's note: This is an epilogue because the third story in the series won't be out for some time. I saw that not many of the other viewers reviewed or at least showed that they read the damn thing except for my diehard fans. I have another NaruHina fan fic out called The Downward Spiral, and it's different than this one. It's darker and more serious.

* * *

Hiashi didn't know what to do at that moment as soon as those words had left Naruto's mouth, ruining the joyous occasion that everyone was enjoying just a few minutes ago. A few minutes ago, Hiashi didn't know that his daughter had been having sex with Naruto without a condom, something he assumed they were taking great for, but apparently they hadn't thought about it. A lot of emotions were running through his skull at the moment, anger, happiness, calm, and the urge to rip Naruto's head off and use it for a candy dish. Neiji also shared his uncles ideas, but he wouldn't act until his uncle did, not wanting to ruin the ceremony first. The wedding guests could feel the tension from the situation, even Renji and Marie stopped kissing when they sensed the tension from fifty feet away, but Naruto could feel something else. He could feel the urge to kill rising from the very beings of the two angry Hyuuga and he knew that he should be ready to move at a moment's notice. It was Hiashi who made the first move as he lunged for Naruto first, followed by Neiji, who had snatched one of Tenten's weapons scrolls. Naruto was gone before Hiashi even got half way across the table and he was breaking for anywhere that was away from the two vengeful Hyuuga with Hinata in arms bridal style.

"Naruto what are the cans for," asked Hinata as she saw the cans tied to his leg and then saw the twins Satsuki and Junpei with string and cans in their hands. If she could see the back of Naruto's tuxedo, she would see that they wrote "just married" on the back.

"I don't know it was those damn brats who just did that, but I got them back," replied Naruto as he whistled and all of a sudden the kids were being pulled up by their underwear which was being pulled by a wire. "Ha ha, no one defeats the master of pranks. Those wedgies should show you your place."

"Naruto shouldn't we be worrying about my father and cousin coming to kill you," said Hinata as she sweat dropped. He was still the same Naruto, but that thought just made her smile even more, because he was her Naruto and she loved Naruto. She hugged closer to him and kissed him on the lips. "You're going to be my Naruto and I'm going to be your Hinata forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Naruto as he held her close, still remaining focused on everything that was happening around him. "And pretty soon, you're going to be the mother of my child."

* * *

"Okay everyone we have gathered you to help us save Naruto from his in-laws," said Keiji as he lit a cigarette, only to have Anko throw it out of his mouth. She reminded him that he had offered to help him quit smoking and she was doing a bang up job of it, a bit too much of a banged up job of it.

The people assembled were Kiba, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Choiji, Sakura, and Ino, the rest were just told to wait their turn. Hanabi had grown a crush on Konohamaru just like Hinata had grown a crush on Naruto, but she never told Konohamaru how she felt while Konohamaru had grown a crush on Hanabi as well. Keiji of course knew that this team had no choice of being of any help, but it would be hilarious to screw with their heads while he did it and he even added an old guy to the mix just for laughs. The old man would just babble about something that didn't make any sense while Keiji would just tease him and make fun of him. If anybody was going to hell, it would most likely be Keiji.

"Okay so now I'm going to split you into groups of three," announced Keiji to his joke tracking team.

"Why three," asked Konohamaru who was standing at the opposite of Hanabi being too embarrassed to get close to her.

"Because you touch yourself at night," replied Keiji. "Anymore questions?"

"I knew nothing good would come of city folk and their flying machines," said the old man.

"Okay does anyone have anything that isn't bathed in stupid," asked Keiji as he rubbed his temple. "Okay, Konohamaru you're with the useless girl, the one with pink hair whose name escapes me right now."

'Ah,' thought Hanabi. 'I wanted to see Konohamaru naked.'

"Hanabi stop fantasizing about Konohamaru being naked," said Keiji very loudly to embarrass the two. "Just for that you're with dog boy and… (can't remember Chouji's name) that fat guy."

Chouji couldn't hear Keiji make the comment over the sound of chips being munched in his mouth. Konohamaru was bummed out about being paired with the two biggest mouths in all of Konoha, even out doing what Naruto used to do. He looked at Hanabi and decided that he was going to tell her now, not wanting to let the chance to slip past. He walked over to Hanabi who started walking away when she saw him, not wanting to talk to him after being called out like she was.

"Wait," shouted Konohamaru as he ran towards Hanabi who started running away.

"Hey wait a second you two get back here," shouted Keiji as he watched two of the people on his joke squad running off. "Damn teenagers, now all I got is dog boy, the poster geezer for Alzheimer's, the person who is the reason why there are starving people in other countries, and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum."

"I swear I'm going to kill my brother," said the old man. "That bastard stole the last Klondike bar."

"So what would you do for a Klondike bar," asked Keiji, not passing up a chance to abuse the elderly.

"I just said kill my brother," said the old man.

"And then," asked Keiji.

"And then I would eat the Klondike bar," replied the old man.

"And then," asked Keiji.

"I would have peace," replied the old man.

"And then," asked Keiji.

"No and then," replied the old man.

"And then," asked Keiji.

"No and then," replied the old man angrily.

"AAAANNNNNND TTTTTHHHHHEEEEEEENNNNNN," asked Keiji before he got hit in the back of the head by Anko.

"Would you stop abusing the elderly," asked Anko, not trying to hide the fact that she was pissed off.

* * *

"Wait Hanabi, I need to talk to you," called out Konohamaru.

"I'm sorry for thinking those things of you," shouted Hanabi as she ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Hanabi I just wanted to tell you that I like you," shouted Konohamaru as loud as he could which made Hanabi trip over and that in turn tripped over Konohamaru, who landed on top of her.

"Do you mean it," asked Hanabi as she stared at him teary eyed.

"I do," replied Konohamaru and she hugged him and told him what she wanted to say fro him for so long.

"I do to," said Hanabi with a smile.

* * *

Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he got to their honey moon sweet, assured that he was safe from the two Hyuuga who were after his head. He set Hinata down onto the bed and they both smiled as they kissed each other, about to have sex, the same sex they had had, but this time as a married couple. Naruto was about to help her remove her dress when there was a knock on the door and sighing, Naruto went to answer it. On his way there, he ran into none other than the author of this story scratching his head as he tried to hide from his responsibilities of having to go to school.

"What are you doing in here," asked Naruto as he was astonished to see me.

"I don't know," I replied. "I just dove in here to hide from the cops because of a few bar fights that left a guy with a pool stick up his….well let's just say some things are best left unsaid."

I went to answer the door only to have a hole broken into and a very scary looking Hiashi said, "here's Hiashi."

"I'm surprised I didn't just crap myself," I said. "Jesus what are you trying to do give me a heart attack."

"I'm here for Naruto is he here," asked Hiashi.

"No he's somewhere that you don't know about it," I replied. "What idiot would come back to where they live and the person whose chasing them knows they live? Besides, what's the big deal with getting angry with Hinata being pregnant, I mean he married her, didn't he? It's not like he fucked her and left her."

"How did you know what was going on," asked Hiashi with a puzzled look on his face.

"I wrote this story, I know believe me."

"You're right," said Hiashi and to make a long story short he left and I got kicked out so Naruto and Hinata could celebrate their marriage.

Till the Third Story

* * *

Author's note: The next story will take some time to come out because I got a lot on my plate right now. In the mean time, check out my other fan fics by looking at my profile and be sure to check out my other NaruHina fan fic called The Downward Spiral. It's more serious and I want to see how my usual audience takes it. 


End file.
